Red Child
by ImaginationImpossible
Summary: It's just a fairytale, right? Hermione faces many changed, both physical and emotional. But when Draco is the only one that can help her cope, is there more to him than what meets the eye?
1. It Was Right There Before Me

[Draco]

It was right there before me. The large glass container. The body floating lifeless in the thick red liquid. I ran from the dungeon, scared I would be sick.

"Wonderful isn't it Draco." The Dark Lord stood before me, barefoot, his arms behind his back, standing tall and proud. "How I can take life and manipulate it to my own liking. To create a creature that is everything I need. To be God."

I wanted to scream at him how far he was from being a God. How he was a selfish, black hearted and twisted man but I just bowed and ran to my room, disturbed by the sight my father had forced me to witness. Disturbed at what The Dark Lord had planned to do. What his plans now resulted to.

I sat there on the white, cold tiles in my bathroom, my hands twisting in to my bleach, white hair. I carefully stood up and turned on the silver tap. The sound of gushing water soothed me slightly, the cold water on my face calming my nerves.

I lifted my head and looked in the small mirror above the sink. My grey eyes, light hair, pale skin. All reflections of my father. That was all I saw. Not Draco Malfoy, just Lucius. I curled my hand in to a fist and smashed my hand in to the mirror, wishing with all my might that with some miracle, it would inflict some slight pain on my father.

But of course that would be stupid. No matter how much I tried to hurt my father, I would just end up hurting myself. Just like with the mirror. My knuckles gleaming in my blood. When I tried to run away to damage his plans, he would threaten my mother. When I would refuse to go along with his plans, he would strike her across her beautiful face right in front of me. When I yelled at him and called him names and threaten to kill him, he would put his wand on my mother and torture her.

I had long learned that nothing would hurt him. He knew how weak I was. He had always told me that love always brought weakness. Yet my mother still loved me. When he would leave the house for business, the first thing she would do would hold me in her frail arms and tell me she was sorry for everything he was.

Frail arms...that girl had frail arms. Splayed out in twisted positions. Probably broken. Just like her soul.

A soft knock came to my ears. I walked out the bathroom taking a towel with me and quietly allowed the visitor to enter.

Narcissa walked in. Her small frame walking graciously over to me. She sat down on the bed next to me and took the towel from my shaking hands. She took out a small bottle of ointment and placed it on my still bleeding knuckles. She was humming to herself. Mother never hummed unless she was happy. I knew very well she was never happy here. But then again, I knew she was hiding from me the fact that she too was scared. Scared on what The Dark Lord had now brought our family in to.

She looked at me after neatly bandaging up my hand and placed her soft palm against my cheek. It wasn't until then had I noticed they were strewn with tears. Her eyes were deep with sadness and love. She smiled her warm smile and left. Her smile reassuring me I could be strong

[Hermione]

It was right there before me. A small black badge with the words 'Head Girl' written in neat letters. Voices around me cheering and laughing.

"Well done Hermione!" Harry cheered, his face lit up smiling. He pulled me in to a hug with Ron, all three of us laughing. They both gave me a kiss on the cheek still grinning. I blushed slightly after they pulled away and giggled.

Ginny came over and she too, pulled me in to a tight embrace and congratulated me.

I was surrounded by my friends, no. I was surrounded by my family who were all delighted that I had gained the position of Head Girl.

Mrs Weasley even had tears in her eyes as she started to make a celebration lunch for everyone. The Burrow was filled with joy, even as the summer holidays were drawing to an end with only one week left.

"After lunch we can go to Diagon Alley and gather your school books and I'll make a nice dinner for you all," Mrs Weasley beamed. "Ron! Stop eating the sandwiches and go set the table!"

As we all sat down to enjoy the food Mrs Weasley had made for us, Harry, Ron and Ginny all asked: "So, who's Head Boy then?"

"I hope it's someone I get along with. I have to share a dormitory with them this year," I replied taking a few egg salad sandwiches off a plate.

"Oh yeah, your moving out," Ginny pouted.

"Kind of. I will still have my bunk in the Gryffindor dorm; I'll just have another one I'm expected to be in as well. You'll still see me."I smiled.

(One Week Later)

"Hurry up! You don't want to be late!" Mr Weasley shouted as Harry, Ron and I ran through the barrier on to platform nine and Three Quarters. There stood the large red train, immaculate and gleaming.

I grinned glad to be going back and pushed my trolley over to the stations and took out my luggage with the help from Fred...or George.

"Have a good year Hermione! Make sure you put Draco in detention enough times!" They both yelled as we hurried on to the train and stuck our heads out of our carriage window.

"Bye! We all yelled and waved as the train started to move. We watched Mr and Mrs Weasley disappear and sat down as we made our way back to Hogwarts.

I closed the window and stood on the seat to reach my trunk to pull out my robes.

"Why are you changing already?" Ron asked as I conjured a screen to block me from their view.

"I'm Head Girl. I have to go the Prefects carriage with Ginny and give everyone passwords etc and patrol for a bit." I said as I changed.

"Hey, do you know who Head Boy is yet?" Harry asked as I pulled down the screen.

"No I don't actually..." I replied slightly confused. "Well, I'll find out soon enough," I smiled and waved as I closed the door behind me and went off to find Ginny. She caught up with me half way to the Prefect carriage and we made our way down.

The Head Boy was not there yet so I sat down in a spare seat and waited for five minutes.

"Well, Um, I suppose I'll have to start without the Head Boy..." I gulped. I gave everyone the passwords and left them to go patrolling.

I sat there for a few more minutes. He must not be very good if he's always late...Ah well. I'll meet him soon enough. I stood up to leave when Draco Malfoy entered the carriage.

"Sorry Malfoy, this is for Prefects and Heads only," I sneered.

"Uh yeah...I'm Head Boy," He said staring at the floor. WHAT? Him? Head Boy? "I know you don't like me Granger but, I'd like to think we can at least put our differences aside as we're going to be spending a lot of time together." He said lifting his eyes to meet mine. His deep grey eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying. For some strange reason, I wanted to reach out to him and comfort him.

"Uh...Um..." I stuttered. Did he want to be friends or something? Yeah right...

"Well, see you later roomie," He smiled slightly and left.

**A/N Well that's the first chapter! I'm trying to take a different approach with this story so any feedback is helpful for me =D Also the characters are slight OC R&R ****  
****x**


	2. The Crest

_"See you later roomie..."_ His words kept going through my head repeatedly the rest of the journey to the castle. What was he doing? Malfoy had never tried to be civil with yet alone show any consideration for my feelings. All he cared about was how many times he could use the word 'mudblood' at my expense.

And now he was acting all sweet and innocent. What does he want?...Agh! I can't think straight with him on my mind. Why and I bothering so much about him? That's probably what he wants...

"Hey, 'Mione? You still with us?" Harry's voice wandered in to my thoughts. He and Ron were stood at the door of the carriage waiting on me.

"Time already?" I asked running my hands through my hair, moving it away from my face.

"Yeah. You were patrolling for most of the journey anyway," Ron said as I walked past them both, heading for the door.

I stepped in to the crisp, clear night and went to draw my cloak close to me only to realise it was still in my trunk. Folding my arms tight around me, I turned to head back to the train only to be thrown the other way in the throng of the crowd.

I just gave up and went with it. At least being surrounded my loads of people gave me slight warmth. We began to make the long walk to the coaches and I had already lost sight of Harry and Ron. I sighed.

Warm hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders, along my collar bone to the base of my neck. I looked down in surprise and saw the latch of a cloak being closed together by long, pale fingers. I turned around to see who it was but no one seemed to even notice me. Confused, I turned a full circle in hope to see someone cloak less, but it was too dark. I gathered the cloak around me letting the warmth and sweet, musty smell embrace me.

I finally managed to spot Ron's bright hair and ran as quickly as I could over to them just in time to catch the coach with them. Sitting down on the hard seat next to Harry, I shut the door behind me and the bumpy ride began.

It was then that I noticed something on the cloak. The crest. It was green...A Slytherin gave me their cloak? Was this some kind of weird joke?...Draco? I moved so my body created folds in the cloak hiding the crest from view. I lifted my head, my hair brushing my cheek as I did so and looked out of the window.

I felt a pair of eyes look at me but I didn't turn to meet them. I soon felt Harry's hand take mine and rub it gently. I looked at him, his eyes searching for the reasons of my passive mood. That was Harry though. He was always worried over the littlest thing. Ever since Ron and I broke up, I had become an emotional mess letting things get to me easily, looking strong on the outside but on the inside, it was if I was a small, scared, broken girl. Harry had always been like a big brother to me and he helped me get over my problems.

I smiled at him and turned back to the window. After a few moments Harry's hand went to let go but squeezed it, giving his a silent plea not to let go, that I needed him just for a few moments. I wasn't sad or depressed or hurt...Just confused. And Harry always said that if a smart kid like me was confused, there was something wrong and that he would be there for me. Whether it was a query about potions or boys. Right now, it was Draco.

He gave my hand a little squeeze in return and held on for the rest of the journey. The little carriage soon came to a stop outside the great oak doors and Harry helped me out and Ron followed. Pulled by the crowd we all made our way up the steps and in to the Entrance Hall which was lit up with a bright, warm light.

As we entered the Great Hall, I took off the cloak and sat down placing it on my knee so no one could see it. Harry sat down to my left and Ron to my right both laughing at some stupid joke I hadn't paid attention to. When everyone was settled, the first years came in and the sorting began.

It went quickly and as soon as the food came up, Ron cheered and dived in to the cakes.

"Ron, you're supposed to save the sweets for last!" I laughed. I looked across the hall to have a look at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Mrs Andrews and my eye went along the Slytherin table. It skimmed the pupils a few times searching for something but I didn't know what. Then, right opposite me, Draco Malfoy was sitting looking at me. My sight was blocked by Ron leaning over to get some food and when me moved back, Draco was gone! I looked up the hall towards the door but he wasn't there. I looked back down the Slytherin table but his blonde hair was nowhere to be seen.

I felt Harry's hand entwine with mine again under the table. I glanced over to him and smiled. I took Draco out of my mind realising it was silly to pay this much attention to him. After the feast finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed us with a familiar speech before sending us to bed.

"Okay, well I had best get off to my new Common Room," I said when we were on the moving staircase and we were coming up to my floor.

"You're not coming to the Gryffindor Common Room? It's the first night!" Harry exclaimed.

For some reason, I really wanted to get to the Head Common Room...To see my new room? "Ah no, all my things will be at the Head Room anyway," I said staring at the floor. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled giving them a tight hug and smiled as I walked down the corridor.

Holding the cloak close to me in my arms, I made my way down a few corridors until I reached a tapestry with a fruit bowl on it.

"Pomum," I spoke the password clearly. It was apple in Latin. A door appeared in the cloth and went in. The Common Room was about the same size as the Gryffindor Common Room. To my left was a cute little fireplace that wasn't yet lit with a small mahogany table in front of it and a deep red sofa and two matching armchairs. On the right side of the room, the walls were covered in dark wood shelves with shelves and shelves of books (I would enjoy having a look through those!) and in front of me were two large doors a few meters away from each other which were also made from mahogany. I assumed these were out bedrooms and a final door next to the one on the right which I guessed was a bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and went over to the big door on the right and looked in. It was my room. A double four poster bed was in the middle against the back wall where the windows were with white silk sheets and dark purple curtains. To the right was a chest of draws with a mirror on top and a small armchair next to it and to the left was a big wardrobe. The wood was mahogany again and the walls were the same colour as the curtains which was good because I really liked it.

I walked over to my bed and sat down kicking off my shoes and taking off my robe and sweater and tie feeling more comfortable in just my shirt and skirt. The cloak was lying on my bed, I picked it up and looked at the Slytherin crest, the snake's eyes boring in to me. It must be Draco's. I stood up and walked out of my room and across to his.

"Malfoy?" I spoke as I softly knocked on his door. There was no noise. Maybe he hadn't come up yet? Thinking that was the case, I walking in slowly and gasped.

The room had the same layout and furniture as mine. His sheets were black silk and his curtains and walls were emerald green but that wasn't the only difference. All his furniture was tipped over and smashed. The curtains and sheets were torn off the bed and ripped. Feathers were floating all over the place from the pillows. Glass from the mirror was shattered across the floor and all of his possessions were littered across the room.

I heard a small crash come from outside the room. I walked out cautiously and looked around. I noticed that the light was on in the bathroom as the light seeped through the cracks in the door. I went over and listened in on the door. The water wasn't running or anything but I heard a series of small sobs. I knocked softly and walked in.

The bathroom was white and made from gleaming tiles. There was a shower in the corner with a sink next to it, a mirror cabinet above and a toilet next to it. However, the mirror was smashed, the shards scattered across the floor. I looked down and saw one of the shards sticking out from a pale wrist. Draco's wrist. He was sitting down in his school shirt and trousers, leaning against the wall, his hands balled in to fists, his eyes scrunched up tight, blood trickling down on to the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes shining in pain.

I knelt down. "How long have you been like this?" I asked quietly as I took his wrist gently and looked at it.

"I came back...early from the feast..." He barely managed to say through clenched teeth. The shard was in deep. "Couldn't...take it out...."

I placed my finger on the piece of glass so gently that it was hardly touching it, yet Draco flinched causing it to hit my finger and move the shard.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Hey calm down. Listen Draco..." I began softly. "Uh...Malfoy, I'm gonna have to pull it out so I can bandage your arm," I said a little less soft. "Here," I gave him my hand so he could hold on tight. He gripped it with his soft fingers.

Being as quick as I could, I pulled out the shard. I dropped it and instantly wrapped a towel around his wrist. Draco yelled in pain, his head resting on my shoulder as he refused to look.

I sighed as I finished and sunk lower against the wall, closer to Draco. I felt his warm breath against my neck, it sent slight chills down my spine. His white shirt was unbuttoned leaving his warm, toned chest to press against the side of mine, his arm resting on my skirt, his fingers still laced with mine loosely.

I had never been this close to a Draco before. Actually, I had never been close to a guy before except Ron and Harry who were like brothers to me now. My heart was pounding.

"What happened?" I whispered after we had been there for what felt like hours. Draco's breathing ceased and he lifted his head as he became aware of the position we were in, how close we were. I turned to look him in the eyes. They showed no emotion.

"Night Granger," He stood up and left.

Utterly taken back, I sat there, his sweet smell still lingering in the air.

**A/N** Well there it is! =D I hope everyone is liking it so far. R&R =D  
x


	3. Black and White Dreams

[Hermione]

It had been a week since I had been on the bathroom floor with Draco. It had been a week since Draco had spoken to me. I didn't even hear him in classes. He never even insulted me or my friends and as far as I knew, he wasn't even seeing Crabbe and Goyle anymore. He just spent his spare time in him room.

It was tuesday evening and I was sitting on the red sofa in front of the fire reading a book. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all at Quidditch Practice and I was due to start my rounds in a few hours. Rounds with Draco. He would have to speak to me then.

I laid my book on my chest and thought about that night. Why had he trashed his room? Anger? Was this the same reason he had smashed the mirror causing him to have an accident?

What was even more surprising was that he allowed me to touch him. I'm sure that was the last thing the Slytherin King would want. A humble muggle born touching him.

That night, I woke up after having a bad nightmare. I went out to the bathroom to get a glass of water and I saw Draco spread out on the sofa. His thin body laid casually with a blank expression on his face, his arm up, covering his eyes. I guessed his room was still a mess and he hadn't had the energy to clean it up.

I had tiptoed to his room and cleaned it silently. Whether he knew it was me or just the House Elves, he didn't say thankyou none the less. Or for helping him. Typical Slytherin, I sighed.

Speaking of, Draco just slouched in through the door. Without even looking my way, he headed straight for his room. Better say something now.

I cleared my thoat. "Uh Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?" He stopped and turned to look at me. His voice seemed like it belonged to a stranger from having not heard it for so long. His face was pale and thin with dark rings uner his eyes like he hadn't slept for weeks, his voice flat and no emotion.

"We're starting our rounds tonight," I told him.

"What time?"

"Uh...8 until 2 I think," I replied remembering the times Professor McGonagall told me this morning.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting, we could have dinner at about half 7 then go straight to the rounds? I'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall after," He said, his voice adding a small amount of interest.

*"Yeah that sounds good," I smiled and with that he turned and headed back to his room. He stopped just in front of the door.

"By the way, thanks for sorting out my room,"

"Your wel..." But he had already left. I sighed again and snapped my book shut. I stood up and went in to my room looking for another book. Then something caught my eye on the small armchair next to my mirror. It was Draco's cloak. I had forgotten all about it. I picked it up and his sweet smell difted to my nose and scenes of that night came to my mind. Just us close together. That was it.

I shook myself and left my room. "Malfoy?" I asked knocking on his door not really expecting him to reply.

"Come in," He quietly replied. I took a deep breath and walked in. Draco was sitting at the head of the bed reading a book, his back supported on the pillows, one arm behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles. "What do you want?" He asked not taking his eyes off the pages.

"Uh..I brought you your cloak back and I wanted to say thanks for giving it me..." I said quietly. Even though he was casually laid back, he still seemed to be so intimidating, my heart was pounding against my chest.

"That's okay." He replied, his voice not seeming bothered.

"Okay then, well I'll be in my room..."

"I'll come get you when it's time for dinner," He cut me off. I put his cloak on the arm chair and left. What is with that guy? I slumped down on my bed and stared at my canvas. We spent most of the years hating each other, all of a sudden he want's to be friends, he acts incredibly sweet by giving me his cloak, we spend a few hours being extremely close to each other, then he blanks me completely, says thanks then acts like he wants nothing to do with me!

Uh, I don't understand guys. Then there's the feeling I've been getting around him. He always seems to be so intimidating and strong, and I just wanna hit him in the face but there are times when I see a look in his eyes which makes him look like a small, lost child. I want to comfort him. But no matter what, there is always the butterflies in my stomach. Who knew being with Draco this much would cause me to think about him so often....

_The room was poorly lit, the candles that covered every surface didn't do much for my vision which was for some reason in black and white. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a red silk dress which was low cut and straps but bare feet. It was simple yet really pretty, I was the only thing in colour. The place had books all around the edge stacked in piles but...there were branches winding their way up the walls. Was it art work? I reached out my hand and surely enough felt the rough texture of the bark. The candles which were balanced on the books sent shadows dancing across the room making the branches look even more magical.___

_I glanced around the 'room' and saw an armchair, the grey scale colour looked worn and there were a few rips from all the years of being used. It was stood in a corner surrounded by books but without candles which cast a dark, crepuscular shadow across the object.___

_I turned away from it in search of a door but no luck. There was nothing but books, candles, branches and the one armchair. I turned back to go sit down but the chair was already occupied. Whoever it was, was wearing a black suit by the look of it. He was wearing a red tie and a red rose in the button hole which were both in colour. His legs we're crossed over and his hands were resting on each arm rest. The shadow came down to his neck so I couldn't see his face.___

_I walked over to him slowly, my bare feet making a soft noise on the dusty floor. I stopped right in front of him in a hope to see his face but no luck. The man stood up, he had a skinny, tall body and the suit fitted well. He was about a head taller than me. Now the shadow was only on the top half of his face. I saw him mouth something but I couldn't hear him. I asked him what he said only to realise no sound came out of my mouth.___

_He took his hands out of his pockets and took mine, leading me over to the middle of the room. He pulled me close, placing one hand at the base of my back and the other holding my hand. We started dancing slowly to no music. I stared at his shadowed face trying to see past the darkness to his eyes. Then I would know who it was.___

_We danced for a few more minutes before he took both my hands and draped them around his neck and pulled me even closer. We carried on dancing gently. It wasn't until we were this close could I hear that he was humming a sweet little tune under his breath, I could only just hear it.___

_I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes...._

__**A/N** I hope that was okay! Not much happening yet but things will pick up soon!

R&R =) x


	4. Rounds

[Draco]

"Hermione...?" Draco spoke knocking on her door. "It's time for dinner..." There was no respond or any sound of movement. Had she already gone down with the loser friends of hers? Deciding to check, he opened the door slightly and peeked in. Hermione was lying on her bed. Had she not heard him? Seeing she was suitably dressed Draco walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi Granger?" He asked. She was lying on her side, her legs were bent slightly and her hands were in front of her face. Wow, she looked kind of cute. Should he wake her up? Draco was about to take a hand from his pocket to shake her but she started to stir and her brown eyes opened slowly. She cast her eyes up to his face.

"Draco...?" She muttered sleepily. Her eyes bolted open and she sat up. "What are you doing?" She looked at him accusingly.

"In your dreams Granger, you're not my type." Draco sneered.

"That's more like it," Hermione muttered and he swore he saw her smile.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione stood up and put on some black pumps and ran a brush through her hair. Draco just stood there and watched. He looked at the back of her head at her soft, shiny hair down her back to the short, black skirt that came above her knees and down her legs.

"Stop ogling at me Malfoy," She said looking at him through the mirror.

"Are you not going to put some tights on or something?" He replied glancing at her legs again.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm only human," Draco muttered walking out. He saw Hermione laugh out of the corner of his eye. Hermione followed and grabbed her robe off the couch and they walked out of the Common Room.

"Do you want to walk a bit ahead or anything?" She said to him as they went down the last stretch of stairs, coming up to the Entrance Hall.

"Why?" Draco replied confused.

"Well, you being you, I would have thought you wouldn't want anyone seeing us together," She said stopping on the last step. He scratched the back of his neck.

"True. Well ladies first," Draco said holding out his arm, gesturing for her to go with a grin on his face.

"Oh such a gentleman," She sneered sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. He walked in to the Great hall and over to the Slytherin table and sat at the edge. The Hall wasn't very full which he was glad of. She was so easy to be around. Why had Draco wasted the last years being such a jerk to her when she is really nice? Why? Because Lucuis told him to. Draco gripped the fork until his knuckles went white.

He felt a body slide up the bench until it was close to his own. He could smell the cheap perfume and rolled his eyes. "Hi Pansy," Draco muttered.

"Hi Draky," She purred running her hand up his arm. Draco shrugged it off. "How come this is the first time I've been alone with you since term started?" She pouted.

"Because we're still not alone?" He said glancing around the Hall.

"You know what I mean," She replied. Draco could sense a tone of slight annoyance in her voice. "I mean, I miss you..." She whispered in his ear twirling a strand of Draco's hair around her finger.

Draco moved away from her. "Don't you mean you miss Blaise?" Pansy's face hardened. "You know very well that we've been over for months now. Ever since I saw how much of a slut you were." The last month before school ended, Draco had caught her trying to get Blaise in to bed. Blaise is probably one of the few friends Draco had. Pansy was just getting bored because Draco had more important matters on his hands.

"Oh come on! Liven up a little! That's in the past now." She rested her hand on her head as she looked at his. "You know we belong together but ever since you've had to share a dorm with that little mudblood," She looked over to Hermione. "I've hardly..."

"Don't call her that." Draco interrupted.

"Why?" She scoffed. "That's what she is,"

He glared at Pansy. "I just..." Draco slammed the fork down and stalked out, Pansy's dark eyes boring in to the back of his hair. He sat on the bottom stair and put his head in his hands. I just what? Pansy is right. Hermione is just a mudblood. A beautiful, funny, talented mudblood...'What am I thinking', Draco leaned his head against the rail and sighed.

"Hey? Are you alright?" He looked to the left and Hermione was standing there. Draco stood up.

"Are you done?" He asked not looking at her. She nodded and as the last people came out of the Great Hall, they closed the doors and headed off to the seventh floor. As Head boy and girl, they had to make sure all the clubs were finished and all the classrooms were empty. Doing a full sweep of the castle would take a while.

"What was all that?" As Hermione ran up to try and keep up with Draco's fast pace as they patrolled the fifth floor. It had been a couple of hours now. He ignored her and carried on. She ran in front of Draco and stopped. "Draco! You can't just ignore me like that!" He stopped and walked around her. "I know you hate me but I believe what you said. We should be friends and friends tell each other when things are wrong! Friends trust each other!" She shouted. Draco stopped and turned around. She was facing the other way, her hands balled in to small fists and she was shaking slightly. He walked up behind her quietly until he was right behind her "Don't shut me out!" Draco didn't say anything, his head bowed.

Hermione sniffed and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She gasped slightly but didn't turn to face him. Holding her soft wrist in his hands, he felt her pulse beating under his fingers race at his touch. Draco felt his eyes tear up as he thought of everything that had happened over the last few months. He wanted to tell her, to have someone help him but...

"It's too hard," He muttered. Draco walked closer to her slowly until he was right behind her and could smell the flowery fragrance from her hair and feel the warmth coming from her body. "No one ever cared about me, I was just the kid who did everything wrong. No one was my friend; they were just people who followed me because of my heritage. No one ever loved me because they never got to see the real me," He whispered in to her ear.

"If you give me a chance and trust, in time, I could do all of those," Hermione replied slowly. Draco felt his heart start to thud against his chest; his bowed head was inches above her shoulder. He could hear Hermione breathe deeply, his chest was pressed against her back and Draco leaned closer. He slowly lifted his head slightly so he could see her face. The lanterns that were glowing dimly cast a shadow over her face but the moonlight brought out her delicate features and beauty. She turned her head to look at him, her lips slightly parted. This girl, she was so imperative and stunningly beautiful, drawing Draco in. He was a completely different person around her. Was it that he was a different person or was he just being true?

Her lips shined in the light. Draco let go of her wrist keeping his eyes on her mouth. His arms slid to her hips and wound around her tiny waist pulling her even closer to him. Their faces were inches apart; he could feel her warm breath on his face. Draco leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and felt good. His stomach exploded with butterflies. Every cell in his body tingled. Draco needed Hermione. She was the first person who had shown true kindness to him even though he had been an idiot to her. Even though he was a bad person, she still wanted to comfort him.

Draco was glad Hermione didn't try to pull away; instead she was leaning in to the kiss and wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him as close as possible. Draco wanted her to care for him, be his friend and maybe more.

Then a sharp pain in his left arm seared through his cells. Draco pulled away from Hermione slowly, his eyes locked on her beautiful brown orbs. There was a small expression of confusion on her face as he moved away, as he let her go.

"Draco?" She whispered.

He smiled and rubbed her cheek softly, feeling anger in his gut that he was being torn away from Hermione, from this moment. Draco kissed her on her forehead one last time and held her close, tight. With that, he turned and walked briskly away, in any direction, he just had to get away hoping she wouldn't follow. Draco began to run, the random portraits that littered the wall speeding past him in a blur. He didn't stop until he reached a boy's toilet and leaned against the sink as he caught his breath.

Draco looked at himself. The colour was drained from his face but he could still feel Hermione's lips on his own, as if they had burnt them. He touched his lip lightly and slid his hand up his face in to the roots of his hair to grip them tight.

"Ahhhh!" Draco yelled in anger. He ripped his hands back to his side clenching them in to tight fists until he could feel the sticky sensation of blood trickle through his fingers and hear the slow dripping on to the cold tiles. Draco sighed. There was no escaping this, no matter how much Draco resented him. He took out his wand and lifted up the sleeve of the robe, leaving a smear of blood all over his pale skin and the dark ink of the horrific shape that was forced on him. The skull seemed to pulse as the pain still seared through his arm. The skull now red and looked even more deadly, Draco lifted his wand to the skull and let the pain take over him.

**A/N **oo00oo XD Hope that wasn't too shocking haha. Hoped you all liked!  
R&R xx


	5. Dancing in Blue

[Hermione]

My lips tingled with excitement from Draco's touch; my stomach felt like there were a million butterflies flying around. He kissed me.

'**No one ever cared about me...No one was my friend...No one ever loved me...**'

Did he really have it that bad? I thought about him as I walked towards the fourth floor to carry on with the rounds. Whenever I used to see Draco, he was always followed by certain people from Slytherin but come to think of it, he never did look happy. But surely his parents cared for him?

I sighed and crossed my arms as I walked down the marble staircase. Did he kiss me as a result of being in the moment? I had practically invited him after saying '**I can do all those for you**'. That must be it. If he did care for me, he wouldn't have simply walked off like that... I'm so stupid. But, he kissed me again before he left. Like I said, uh, I don't understand guys. I know, I'll demand an explanation when he returned.

....

I did the entire rounds by myself. He never came back...When I returned to the Common Room, he wasn't by the fire. I even peeked in to his room but he wasn't there. Feeling a chill I crept in to my room and pulled on some pj bottoms and an old superman t-shirt I had. I pulled the quilt off the bed and spread it out on the sofa in the Common Room and crawled under making myself warm. I would hear when Draco came in. I had to talk to him...

_"What do you think Draco?" Came a low hiss from the tall silhouette that towered over me. Why did he tower so much? Was I on the floor or was he standing on something? ___

_Wait? Draco? What was he doing here? This was my dream. I guessed that the shorter shadow standing next to the one that spoke was Draco and once again, I was dreaming in black and white. I felt surprisingly light like I was a balloon. ___

_I started to float high until I was above Draco and the man, I passed through the ceiling and the sky was above me. It was red like sunset. I tried to see if I could change my direction. I spun around from the roughness of my movements but eventually managed to stable myself and looked out below me. It was an ocean with trees coming from the surface. ___

_With having no control over my actions, I descended slowly towards the trees. As I got closer I tried to stop or turn away, I would surely drown. Seeing no hope in changing my course, I shut my eyes and braced myself for the water to come over me. I felt the water on the balls of my feet but nothing more. I opened an eye to look but I was standing on the water... ___

_I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dress like in my other dream but it was blue and my skin was in grey scale. Everything else was in colour. The white sun was gleaming on my back making the water sparkle underneath almost blinding. It was beautiful none the less. Why was I here? ___

_I glanced around and there the chair was again, occupied by the same pair of suited legs. I felt a smile creep on to my face as my legs took me over to them. ___

_"You keep coming to me in your dreams," He spoke, his voice belonging to a familiar stranger. "Is your heart telling you something?" He asked as he once again took my hands and began to dance to a soundless music. ___

_"My heart? My heart hasn't spoken to me since Ron..." I broke off and lowered my eyes feeling the tears begin to form as the memories flooded back. Sure it wasn't a messy break up. We both agreed it would be for the best. All we would do was argue, ignore each other and argue again. It practically tore up our friendship and we both became a heavy burden to Harry which was something I didn't want. ___

_Was I angry at Ron for letting our love asphyxiate? Or was I just suffering because I opened up to him for being my first love. My first heart break. I looked up to the man whom I was dancing with. I stared hard at his face trying to think who he was. ___

_His god like features were breath taking as the shine from the water glittered upon it. The reflection of his light hair which was messily covering his eyes in the cute way I had always adored. Always. Even when he had used his angelic voice to harm me. This boy, this man who was holding me so close like how a lover would hold one, would never hurt me. ___

_"So tell me, why is your heart pulling you towards me?" He asked lifting his hand to stroke the side of my chin gently. "After all, this is the second time I've had the honour of dancing with you in a dream," ___

_I lifted an eyebrow. "Since when were dreams conscious of other dreams?" A slow smile spread across his face, the smile that made my heart go 'Tha'dum' against my rib cage. Who was this person and why did he have such an effect on me. __  
__He leaned closer to my ear and I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of the wind pick and then slowly die down. I opened my eyes slowly expecting to see him in front of me. I didn't move when I felt his chest against my back. I didn't question how he had done it. ___

_"Maybe this isn't a dream..." He whispered sending shivers down my spine and goosebumps inch over my skin as he placed his hands on my hips and slowly wrap them around my waist. I lifted my hand to his neck as I leaned in to kiss him. But before his lips could touch mine, he disappeared beneath my fingers... ___

_Everything became cold. __  
__Everything became dark. __  
__Everything became insignificant. _

__

_**A/N Hey guys! Hope your enjoying Red Child!**_


	6. Burdens

[Hermione]  
"Draco?" I asked knocking on his door. I didn't hear him come in last night so I waked straight up to his door when I woke, pjs, messy hair the works. There was no sound coming from inside his room. had he already left? I opened his door slowly in case he was in there but his room was unoccupied. I frowned and headed for the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around me and another draped over my head, i half expected to see him sitting on the sofa but of course, he wasn't. As I was getting dressed, I heard Harry come in the Common Room and call out to me.

"Mione?"

"I'm getting dressed!" I yelled out to him. I quickly fixed my hair and looked around for my cloak. It wasn't in my wardrobe where I left. "Is my cloak out here?" I asked opening my door. Harry was standing next to the sofa waiting patiently and shook his head. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I would have to make do seeing as I was running late.

Harry and I made our way to the Great Hall making idle chatter and then I realised that Ron wasn't there. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Um...He wasn;t ready so I left without him." Harry replied, not looking at me.

"Harry." He looked sideways at me and sighed.

"You'll see." He muttered as he opened the door of the Great Hall. I looked ahead at the Gryffindor table and my eyes were easily drawn to the red hair that stood out among the rest. But then my eyes fell reluctantly on the face that was sat next to him. Lavender. I took a deep breath and headed over to them.

"We don't have to sit with them if you don't want to," Harry whispered in my ear placing his hand on my arm.

I gave him a smile and proceeded to the bench and sat in front of Ron and took a slice of toast. Ron and Lavender stopped talking and gawked at me. Harry cleared his throat.

"Morning,"

"Morning mate," Ron replied taking his attention from me and Harry engaged him in banter about Quidditch (Which I would thank him for later) leaving me and Lavender in an awkward position. She sat there staring at me while I took out a book and began to read not giving her an inch of attention. I looked past Ron's head as I turned the page to the Slytherin table in search of Draco. I skimmed it twice but his platinum hair wasn't there among the Slytherins. I sighed and took a bite of toast going back to the page.

When Harry finally finished talking about Quidditch, I dragged him away to Defence Against The Dark Arts. I sat down in my seat in the middle of the class and Harry thankfully sat next to me not leaving the space for Ron.

"Thanks a lot for saving me back there," I said taking out my book and rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. I realised how much if a mess I looked without my robe.

"Don't mention it. At least you have a Common Room you can run off to when they start playing tonsil tennis right in front of you," Harry said rolling his eyes. My stomach dropped. "Oh, 'Mione I'm sorry," he stammered.

I smiled and shook my head. "Hey, he's free to share saliva with which ever tart he likes." I said bitterly. Harry smirked lighting his face up. I glanced at him as he held in the laughter and I started giggling. My giggles were soon drowned by a high pitched laugh came from the door way.

"Won-Won, you're so funny!"I turned to see Lavender practically hanging off Ron as they made their way to their seats. Ron stared at his usual seat to see Harry sitting there. He gave me a confused look as I just gave him emotionless stare right in to his eyes.

Ron broke the stare within a few seconds and sat quietly down on the desk next to us. I saw him glance sideways at me a few times but I just leant on my hand and stared out of the window ahead of me. Let him be with her.

As Mrs Andrews brought the lesson to an end, I stretched.

"That went on forever!" I said to Harry as we walked out of the door and made our way down to potions.

"No not really. It went quite fast for me," He replied holding the door open for me that led down to the dungeons. Ron and Lavender were at the top of the stairs. She went down the stairs first and Ron waited for Harry to go first. He cut in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked trying to look me in the eye.

"About what?" I asked staring straight at him making him look very uncomfortable.

"...Why did Harry take my seat in Defence Against The Dark Arts?" He obviously changed the question.

I gave him a very slow, forced smile. "So Won-Won can sit next to his precious girlfriend," I said imitating Lavender's high voice. Before Ron had time to think of a comeback I pushed past him and walked down the stairs.

The class had gone in so I opened the door interrupting Professor Snape's lecture and sat down next to Harry. Snape gave me a cold, hard stare because I had dared walk in late, interrupt him and not even say sorry. I kept my eyes firmly on a scorch mark on the wood as I felt his eyes bore in to the top of my head.

Snape cleared his throat and carried on talking about common poisons. I curled up my fists angry with myself for showing him that I cared. Did I care? I said I was past caring months ago obviously lying to myself. I took a deep sigh and began to take out my ingredients and potion book as Snape began telling us what to do.

"What did he want?" Harry asked once the chatter in the class had risen so we could talk in privacy.

I told Harry the small conversation Ron and I had. "No big deal.." I muttered.

"I hope he doesn't think I'm taking sides..." Harry came suddenly out with.

"I'm not forcing you to be with me always Harry" I smiled. "Just hang out with him when I got to my Common Room."

"How's that coming along?" He asked pleasantly.

"It's so beautiful! It has this amazing fireplace and bookshelves! My bedroom is so nice too!" I beamed.

"Bet having to share it with Draco is a letdown right?" Harry said.

My heart plummeted (Why I don't know) "Uh, I hardly see him so it's not so bad." I spoke quietly.

"Speaking of, he isn't even here right now. Some Head Boy.."

"Yeah...Some Head Boy..." My thoughts going straight to the moment where his lips touched mine... Ah! Why does that keep on happening? It didn't mean anything we were caught in the moment. He did disappear straight after anyway, probably went to bleach my touch off his face... I lowered my eyes and sighed. He has been gone under a day and already there was a heavy weight on my heart. Was it because I had been stupid enough to think someone cared for me as more than friend while Ron had obviously moved on and in the end, I was the one to be let down and disappointed? Even if it did always seem to happen to me, it hurt every time. I looked at Harry who was currently chopping roots and smiled as his face was hard with concentration in a fairly humorous expression.

"Oh yeah, what do you want for your birthday?" Harry asked, his face still stuck on concentration. I had completely forgotten my birthday was this weekend.

"Uh...how about a history of reliable boyfriends?" I said laughing with Harry. "I dunno, a book?" I picked up my own knife and began chopping roots too. "Argh!" I exclaimed as the knife caught my finger and blood began to seep rather quickly from the wound. The sight of the red made me feel sick and before I know what happened, I fainted...

_I was running in between the skinny trees, my feet making no sound on the crystal clear water, the blue dress catching the wind, waving about behind me. I was rushing to him. Desperate to find him. I saw his suited back facing away from me up a head. I tried to run faster but I tripped on a root and fell slowly, crashing towards the water. I closed my eyes, afraid of falling only to be caught by a strong pair of arms.___

_"You must be careful. If you rush to reach your goal, it will only make falling easier for you." He whispered in to my ear. He pulled me up and helped me steady myself. He put his hands back in his pockets and began to walk. "Come," His soft voice said to me.___

_Not wanting to leave him again I obliged. I held my hands behind my back and looked at him hard. I still had no idea who he was even though I recognised him, my heart recognised him.___

_"I never thought you would be someone who's squeamish," He said after a while.___

_"What? Why?" I asked. Astounded that someone from my dreams knew that.___

_"Well you just don't seem the type," He shrugged.___

_"No, how did you know I was squeamish, I mean..." I blabbered not knowing how to explain it.___

_"How do I know you just fainted in Potions after having cut your finger on a knife while talking to Harry about your birthday?" He said casting a side glance to me with a godly smile. My mouth dropped open and I began blabbering again looking like an idiot. "But anyway, on to more important matters," he shushed me.___

_"You're a dream, you don't know what important is," I muttered and rolled my eyes but hurried to keep up with him none the less.___

_"Let's just call me the little voice inside your head for now," he beamed at me. I couldn't help but return his warm smile. He sat down on the water and patted his lap for me to join him. I hesitated and sat down next to him instead. He sighed and put his arms around me, picking me up as if I was a doll and placing me gently on his knee. "Now then, that's better," he said wrapping his arms around my stomach. "It hurt didn't it? Seeing them together?" He asked, his voice becoming more serious but not losing any of its kindness. I curled myself up and rested my head on his chest trying to protect myself from the memory of this morning. Yet the more I thought about it, the more distant it seemed to get.___

_"I didn't think it would. I thought I had prepared myself for when he did have someone else but I guess I was wrong...I thought I could handle it but when I saw them, my heart felt like it would break..." I whispered.___

_"That's not the only thing weighing your heart down." He stated like he knew the answer.___

_"I don't know why it bothers me so much. He just left," My fingers touched my lips gently. "And I haven't seen him since. I don't know why he left, I just want him back. I need to talk to him."___

_"Something tells me he's thinking about you." He said twirling a strand of my hair around his long fingers. We sat there for a few minutes before I heard a faint yelling of my name. We looked to the sky and I saw the faint outline of Harry's head.___

_"I have to go now," He said leaning his chin on my head. I felt him kiss me gently before slowly fading away. I sat there holding myself wishing for him to return as my surroundings around me faded as well to be replaced by the hospital wing. _


	7. Can Fire Dry Tears?

[Draco]

Draco opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun streaming down through the auburn leaves outside his window. He sat up trying desperatly to remember the dream he had but like it had been for the past few days, he could only remember blue...

He propped himself up on the pillows and looked down at his pale body. It looked so bright against the dark bed sheets. 'Maybe I should consider getting a tan...' He thought. The image flashed in his mind and Draco burst out laughing. "Imagine that, orange skin and white hair," Saying it out loud made it seem even more funny. Draco stretched his arms out in front of him and two things caught his eye on either arm. The red slit on the right forearm looked sickly and still stung slightly. His mind wandered back to the first night at the castle. He remembered being so angry, Draco took his fustration out on the surroundings instead of bottling it up like he always did, and she helped him. She didn't ask, she just did. Draco smiled remembering how soft and kind her voice was. His eyes were then drawn across the mark on the other arm. He scowled as it seemed to pulse with his own heartbeat. Like the scar, it was slighlty swollen and as he ran a finger over it, he felt it burn. Draco sighed letting his hand drop to the bed and looked around the familiar room. This was where Voldemort was waiting for him when he was summoned, sitting on the chair Narcissa used to sit in and read to Draco.

Draco stopped himself from thinking before he did something stupid. He slowly got out of bed, easing his muscles to wake up and stretched. He stood there on the cold wooden floor in just boxers wondering what to do. Lucius and Voldemort had left the house for the day so all of the Death Eaters were either with them or taking care of other buisness elsewhere so the house was lonely. Scratching the back of his neck, Draco opened the door and made his way across the hall to the second kitchen. This was mainly Draco's as no one else used it. The tiles were ice cold so he made a quick sandwich and a glass of water before stalking back off to his room, the sandwich finished before he made it to the door. Closing it behind him, Draco went across to the glass sliding door that lead out to the small balcony. He leaned on the chilly, hard metal looking out over the vast grounds.

He had been away from Hogwarts for a night and was already was caught up in something way over his head. Draco pleaded for Voldemort not to involve him and just let him go back to school but Draco just got cursed. Like always. That's all Voldemrt does. Strike and mock, never bothering to explain his actions. Draco faced away from the world and leaned back on the rail looking in to the dark room. He saw the door open and a slender figure entered.

_"Morning son, I thought you might like to take a stroll over the grounds with me," _Her soft voice echoed through his ears. She slowly faded the closer she got only to reappear on the small arm chair opposite the bed with a small child on her lap. They both looked so happy as if they had not a care in the world. She was reading the small child a story from an old looking book. The boy's laughter rang out joyfully as he stared up at the woman, pure devotion and adoration filled his eyes, a strand of her long, soft platinum hair wound around a few of his small fingers. She closed the book slowly as they too began to fade. Draco turned his head to the right and she was standing there, her eyes shining in the sun, looking out over her home.

_"I know you will be an excellent student, I have high hopes for you but, a selfish part of me wants you to stay here, I'm going to miss you so much..."_The tears fell down her cheeks as a young teenage boy wrapped his arms around her and they too faded in to the calm breeze.

Draco choked back tears and slid down the rails, the metal scraping against his bare back. The glass slipped out of his hand and clinked on the stone without breaking and rolled slowly across the floor, the water spilling out like a small river going straight towards him. He heard the glass fall between the metal bars and land in the bushes below. The cold water made Draco shiver and pull him back to his senses slightly. He stood up and walked back in to the room, closing the door behind him.

_**A few hours later...**_  
Draco was sitting on one of the chairs in the cold library reading a book when a pop came from outside the door and his father walked in, his pale face reddened by the wind. He handed Draco a cloak, "Come with me," His voice hoarse.

Draco swung his legs over the arm of the chair and draped the cloak over his shoulders, taking Lucius' arm as he transported them through the night. The air flooded to Draco's lungs but he was instantly choked by the ash that surrounded him. He looked up as he put a hand over his mouth, tears came to his eyes from the sultry heat that came from an ablazed house across the green. Draco saw a silhouette of a tall man standing in front of the house, he was here. After a few moments he turned around from the house, Draco saw the whites of his eyes reflect the fire as he turned. Draco shuddered as he came towards them.

"If you doubt me Draco, your fate will be much worse than these people," He hissed at me. People? They were in there? Draco's questions were answered when he heard the loud screams of a woman inside the fire. Draco fell to my knees in shock.

"You killed them just to prove a point to me?" He spat.

Voldemort pretended to look shocked. "How heartless do you think I am?" Draco saw a smile spread across his face. "As much as I would like to say yes, they has a purpose to die," A purpose? His eyes widened at Voldemort's words and Draco shot up to his level coming right in his face.

**"You mean they're her family? You had no right or need to kill them!"** Draco yelled, anger swelling up inside of him. "**You had no right to kill her" You don't decide who deserves to live Voldemort!"** There was a flash of light and pain seared through his body as Voldemort hexed him. Draco focused on his mother, on her smile and some strength was given to him. He knelt on the damp grass, his hands in tight fists letting the pain overwhelm him.

Voldemort knelt down to Draco's level, taking his face in his hand forcing Draco to look at him, releasing the curse. "In a world where I play God, I decide whatever I like," His whisper like ice. He stood slowly, towering over Draco like a monster, his eyes glowing at him. Draco felt rain begin to fall on his face, he blinked protecting his eyes and Voldemort was gone.

Lucuis helped Draco stand. "That was a mistake..." He muttered. Draco pulled away from him.

"No. The mistake was you letting his murder her." He said without raising his voice higher than a mutter. Lucius dropped his eyes to the ground. "I want to go back to school." Draco stated, his father nodded slightly and snapped his fingers.

[Hermione]

My insides went numb and the Headmast placed his warm hand on my shouler. I refused to believe what he just told me.

**"You're lying!"** I yelled. I stood up, pushing the chair back and ran from his office. The tears fell down my cheeks flying in to my hair as I ran as fast as I could away from the truth to my dorm.

When a message came to me durning dinner that Dumbledore wanted to speak to me, I thought it would just be about what happened in potions. But when I walked in, Professor McGonagall was sitting on the window seat looking incredibly sad. But not her own sadness, she looked incredibly sad for me.

When I left Harry at the dinner table, his concerend face forced me to utter the words, 'Don't worry, everything will be okay'. It's funny how those words can be destroyed by one name: Voldemort.

_"We suspect Voldemort was the cause of the fire. Unfortunatly, the Ministry couldn't get there quick enough for them to be saved. That's how they know it was a magically enforced fire, it burned faster and still has not yet been put out_," Dumbledore's voice was stuck inside my head and I could still feel McGonagall's warm arm aorund my shoulder. But he was lying to me, they can't be gone!

I slowed down as I reached the portrait that concealed my dorm. I wiped my still flowing eyes on my sleeve and muttered the password. The portrait swung open slowly. I kept my eyes on the carpet as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I leaned my fore head on the cold wooden door for a few minutes breathing deeply, trying to keep my breath from the silent cries.

No, this couldn't happen. Not now. Ron had gone,I wouldn't burden Harry and the hole in my chest that seemed to throb everything I thought of Draco didn't help. Now the hole had expanded forcing my already scarred heart to once again break. The only people that had managed to heal me once were now gone. Now my heart would never heal.

I turned slowly around, leaning on the door still and my bent head against it gently. I opened my eyes which revealed the red carpet. I moved them up slowly to see a pair of shoes, soaking trousers, black sweater and a cloak. The body inside had pale skin and platinum hair. He looked cold, dripping on the floor from the rain but his grey eyes seemd the warmest thing in the room.

My eyes blurred ober as the sadness spilled from every cell in my body. I couldn't keept it in. I cried out loud, running towards him, embracing his wet body tight in to my arms. His strong arms held me close as I cried harder than I had ever before. My knees gave way and he fell to the floor with me, making sure I didn't fall too hard. He pulled me on to his lap, holding me tight, whispering comforting words in to my ear.

**A/N Hope everyone is enjoying this so far =D Please R&R xx**


	8. Stay With Me?

[Draco]

Hermione cried in Draco's arms for over 2 hours. He fetched her endless amounts of tissue and dried her eyes when she finally managed to stop crying for a while. He got her a drink from the cupboard. There wasn't much in there just a bottle of lemonade. Draco took her a glass and she drank trying to get rid of the small hiccups crying had given her.

"Do you want anything?" He asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just gonna take a bath then go to bed." She muttered, her voice thick from all of the tears.

"Okay well I'll wait out here for you," Draco smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

[Hermione]

I wasn't going to think. I'm just going to do, take one step at a time I told myself. I made my way to the bathroom, feeling Draco's lips still on my head. I closed the door behind me and began to run the bath. I slid my clothes off my numb body and shoved them in the wash basket. The water was hot and burnt my skin, but I couldn't feel the pain. Just the pain in my heart...No, don't think about it.

The steam washed over my face, making it tickly hot. I closed my eyes, resting them, letting them recover from the hard crying.

I thought about the last time I saw my mum and dad. It was before I left them to go to Ron's house in the summer. Mum was wearing her plain grey skirt with a pink sweater I had bought her for mother's day a few years before, her hair was in a loose bun, her sensible shoes were as shiny as ever and her soft flowery smell that she always smelled of. Dad was wearing a blue pinstripe shirt and his black trousers; his brown hair was as untidy as always. Their faces both had warm smiles on as they embraced me, telling me how proud they were and how much they would miss me and how much they loved me. All of a sudden their smiles melted off their faces and they were lying in a fiery mess that used to be our living room, mum was screaming and dad was already dead. I snapped my eyes open gasping. My breath blew the steam away to reveal the water to be a sickly red, the blood sliding down the tiles, down the side of the bath, dripping from the ceiling and covering my hands. I screamed closing my eyes quick.

[Draco]  
"Hermione?" Draco was at the door in a flash, knocking on the door rapidly. "I'm coming in!"

"No don't! I'm fine!" He heard her say from the other side, hearing the splash of water as she got out.

"What happened?" Draco asked, my voice still slightly loud.

"Nothing!" She yelled back.

Draco closed my eyes and turned around to walk back to making the fire but he felt the back of his shirt catch on something. Draco turned to release it but saw a hand coming out between the door crack. She was sitting on the floor, grasping his shirt tightly. "I was remembering my parents when they appeared in my mind all bloody and fiery then when I opened my eyes, there was blood everywhere," She muttered. "Stay with me?"

Draco reached back and took her hand from the shirt. He pushed the door open and took a few of the big towels from the rack and draped them around her shivering body which was curled up on the floor. Making sure everything was covered; he carefully lifted her frail body in his arms and took her to her room.

He shoved the purple bed covers off one side of the bed and laid her down gently. He knelt on the floor next to the bed.

He swept away a strand of hair from her face. "How about you get ready for bed now?" Draco smiled gently.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked quietly.

"Uh...I'll let you get changed and then I'll come back," He replied blushing slightly. She nodded and sat up mindlessly, the towels slipping slightly from her body. Draco turned away quickly and went out. "I'll be back in a second."

He went across to my room and closed the door behind him. It was exactly as he left it. Draco slipped out of his clothes and stood there in boxers. 'Should I wear more? I mean, I am sharing a bed with her....' He thought looking in to the mirror. He scratched the back of his neck like always but noticed the Dark Mark on his arm. Shit, he couldn't let her see it. Draco grabbed his wand and cast a charm that faded it completely. He just had to remember to do it again in the morning before it wore off. Right that was one problem now...he searched through the draws and found a pair of pyjama bottoms that were discarded at the back. They were a bit big but ah well. Draco also found an old t-shit and put that on as well. He left the room satisfied with how he looked but annoyed with the top, pulling at the collar.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. Draco entered quietly. She was brushing her damp hair. He looked over to her. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some short shorts. Once again he found himself looking at her legs.

"Didn't I already tell you to stop ogling at me?" She asked looking at Draco through the mirror again smiling slightly. He could see she was trying to take her mind off it, trying to smile but he could see how much pain she was in, her laughter not reaching her eyes. "I thought guys didn't normally wear much for bed?" She asked looking at his attire.

"Well I just normally sleep in boxers but I thought seeing as I'm sleeping in the same bed as you, you might not be okay with it so I dressed up for you," Draco smiled.

"If you're not comfortable I don't mind," She said going to put her clothes away in the wardrobe opposite the mirror. Draco faced away and pulled up the shirt seeing Hermione look at him through the mirror.

"Stop ogling at me Granger," He smirked turning around. "I know, I'm like a God," Draco said flexing his muscles slightly. Hermione was staring at him with her mouth open slightly before she took a hold of herself and turned pink slightly muttering something about how he was so full of himself.

They crawled in to the cold bed and he held open his arms for her to curl up in to. She faced in to his chest, her hands resting on his body. Draco felt her warm breath on his skin increase and the cold tears dripped on to him.

"Does it ever get any better?" Draco heard her whisper.

"From personal experience, you just need to let yourself heal over time. It's not something that will just magically disappear overnight, but I think they wouldn't want you to be forever grieving. I think they would want you to enjoy your life, be the best you can be. They'll be watching down on you from heaven, smiling as you succeed, comforting you when you're sad and encouraging you when you fail." Draco said quietly.

"You sound like you know what I'm feeling right now, who did you lose?" She asked.

Draco stared at the ceiling for a few moments not saying anything. "My mother..."

Hermione lifted her head from Draco's chest and looked at him. Her big eyes glistened from her tears which left shiny trails down her cheeks. While he wiped her cheeks dry with his hand, she shivered in his arms slightly, like a small, scared mouse. "Was it him?" Draco didn't reply, he just stroked her soft cheeks.

"You see, I know you'll be okay. You have such a strong soul Hermione, a strong soul that has friends to make it even stronger. Potter and Weasley and all those other nerds in your house will always be there for you..."

"I don't." She interrupted. "Ron moved on. He has Lavender now."

"Lavender Brown? Wow..He really has no taste in girls.." Draco said with a slight frown on his face. Hermione giggled but then her face fell again.

"Everyone else in the house only knows who I am as the 'know it all' or because of Harry and he has his own problems right now. I've burdened Harry with so much in the past with the breakup; I don't want him to have even more on his chest. Normally I would tell my..." Her eyes lowered and she stopped.

"You have me?" Draco whispered. "I'm here now.." Hermione left his arms and sat up resting her head on her knees.

"That's just it though. I shouldn't have you; you shouldn't even be here right now. You should be in your room not giving a single care about me. You shouldn't even know about any of this. We shouldn't have kissed...any of it. That's what I'm scared about. You come from a family that despises people like me, you along with them and yet you said you want to be friends, and yet you confided in me, yet you kissed me, yet you're here now in my bed comforting me, you're even in my dreams. You just don't seem real and I'm scared that if I do let you in, you'll just disappear in a second, like how you did yesterday. Why? What changed your mind?"

Draco rested his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "When she was taken from me, I had no one. Father didn't give a toss about her, I have no other family, no friends to confide in. I guess I said we should try and be friends because I see how happy Harry and Ron make you and I just wanted that. I got angry at myself later from the whole ordeal. I know you would think I was just messing with you, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy pissed me off which just tipped everything over. I went crazy. Trashing my room made me feel slightly better but I wanted to hurt someone...I went in the bathroom and the first thing I saw was my father in the mirror, I smashed in it anger, the pain satisfying to some extent but then when it shattered, that shard fell deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding. I thought about everything that caused me sadness lately letting the pain over take me. It sounds crazy but for a while it worked. When I was ready to try and take it out, I was too scared to touch it. I suppose you could say the shard was like Voldemort, causing me pain but I was always too scared to walk away, that was why I couldn't take it out. Then you came and helped me without hesitation, even though I had made you despise me in the past but that's kind of what I adore about you. You're not scared to stand up to it. You're not scared to stand through the pain." Draco finished, his head facing away from her. He stared in to the darkness waiting for her to tell him how he talks a load of bullshit but instead Draco felt her soft hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. He could feel the patch on his arm where the dark mark was, invisible to Hermione's eye. He could feel it pulsing again to his heart beat, it creeped him out when it did that, it's like Voldemort is sharing his heart.

"You idiot," She whispered smiling and leaning across, closer to Draco. Hermione rested her head against his, looking deep in to his eyes. Draco's heart began to thump against his chest and his mind whirled around, eyes planted on her lips. He pulled his eyes away from hers and pulled her in to a hug. He thumped his head against the wall, 'I can't take advantage of her, it's not right' He thought. 'Why is she making me think about these things. She's different to the other girls. Very different.'

Hermione laid her head on his chest and sighed softly. "So, I'm in your dreams eh?" Draco grinned. 


	9. No Sleep Tonight

[Draco]  
'What am I doing?' He thought. Draco hadn't been asleep at all and Hermione had long dozed off, in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong but, as he looked down at her peaceful face, he felt happy. Happy knowing she was at peace.

'What's wrong with me? I feel like such a schizophrenic.' He thought once again. 'One minute I'm ignoring her, the next I was all over her, kissing her and pouring out my heart. God, this is so effed up.' Draco lay there thinking to himself when Hermione began to move around restlessly. Draco let go of her in case she wanted to turn away or she began thrashing about.

Her face started to crease up and tears flowed from her closed eyes. In a flash she brought her legs up to her chest curling in to a ball, grabbing her head in the process as if she was protecting herself from something.

'Should I wake her' Draco thought but Hermione loosened her grip on her head and uncurled a bit. Draco shook her gently but her eyes didn't open.

He dried her cheeks carefully and leant back against the pillows and watched Hermione sleep for a while. She didn't do anything else except turn and lie on his chest again. 'Am I really that comfy?' Draco thought poking his stomach. He sat there staring absently minded at the wall stroking Hermione's hair slowly. He felt so tired yet drowsiness never came. Draco tried counting sheep, he tried singing in his head but neither worked. He leaned his head against the head board in slight annoyance when he felt Hermione tense up again.

"No...No please. Not them, kill me. Don't kill my mum and dad," She muttered. She was having the nightmare that would haunt her for many more sleeps. "No please, not Harry,"

'She dreams about Harry? Stupid Potter.' Draco thought bitterly. 'Wait, why do I care about who she dreams of?' Draco shook himself.

"No!" Hermione said a little louder and Draco jumped. "Please! Don't take him from me! I need him..." 'God that Potter'.

"I need Draco!"

"What the hell!" Draco jumped, sitting up straight. Hermione was shaken and woke too.

"Huh? What's happening?" She asked drowsily. He looked at her eyes shine in the moonlight and watched the shadows dance across them.

"Um nothing. I thought I heard something..." Draco muttered, lying back down. Hermione muttered something I didn't hear and fell back facing away from me. Within a few minutes, she was breathing heavily again.

'What the heck was that about? She needs me? Why? I wasn't anything special to her. Oh shut up Draco.' He thought having a little mini-argument in his head. 'I don't mean anything to her and she she doesn't mean anything to me!' He thought settling it.

'...Nothing? Then why are you here? In her bed?' The voice in his head spoke again. 'The girl had just lost her parents, I'm not that heartless.' He thought.

'You took care of her' The voice retorted. 'Like I said, she had lost her parents and...she needed someone and I was as good as she had.' He told the voice hoping that was the end of it.

'You kissed her.'

He kissed her. '...I needed someone. She was the best I had.'

Draco sighed. "Who am I kidding," He muttered. Draco had to admit, he didn't think he felt anything for Hermione. True that he wanted to be friends but...more? He had looked after her and made sure she was okay, he was only sharing a bed with her for these reasons. Friends share beds...That kiss was an 'in the moment' thing.

Hermione turned back over after a while, draping her arm over Draco's stomach and was soon snuggled right up to him.

How did she do it? She made Draco feel...strange. Feelings he never knew he had. He looked down at her and stroked her hair again.

"Pfft girls, I'll never understand them' He muttered softly.

Draco noticed the shadow on his arm in the darkness and drew his arm away from her. '_Friends tell each other when things are wrong!_ Hermione's voice echoed in his mind. One day, maybe, he could tell her, Draco thought reaching for his want and re-casting the charm on it.

He leaned back again still not able to fall asleep. Maybe reading would help. Draco cast accio on the book on his bedside table and it floated under the crack of the door and in to his hand. 'Lumos' He thought and the want illuminated. Draco glanced at Hermione who was still sound asleep, holding his as if he were a teddy bear.

Draco began to read and true to his thoughts, he fell asleep within the hour.

****

"Draco?" There was a distant voice calling out to him. 'Ah leave me alone' Draco thought, wanting to sleep. "Draco?" the voice continued to bother him and was now poking his arm gently.

"Leave me alone." Draco muttered.

"Pardon?" They replied. "Um, is this yours?" The voice would not leave him alone. 'Ugh, what's a guy gotta do to get some sleep?' He opened his eyes to see Hermione sat on the bed facing him.

"Wassamadder?" Draco muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Is this yours?" She asked holding his book in her hands. "Sorry, I rolled over it..."

"Yeah it is," Draco leaning up on his elbows, satisfied that the mark was still covered up. He noticed how interested Hermione seemed to be in the book but she put it down and got out of bed.

"We should get ready, I'm going for a shower." She walked off to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Draco called to her before she went out of the door. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked remembering the previous nights events.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," she shrugged. We'll see how it is? What kind of answer was that? Draco sighed and walked out to get dressed.

[Hermione]

One step at a time. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. That was easy enough. I turned on the shower. Also easy. I took off my clothes. Not too bad either. The main problem was when I got in the shower and had finished washing myself. I didn't want to get out yet as the shower was nice and warm. Blurry thoughts wandered in to my mind as the hot steam made me drowsy. The necklace around my neck was freezing my chest and got colder and colder the more I tried to figure out what the images were. I sunk to the floor and clutched the chain, scraping my nails against my skin, making it sting.

I gasped as my head exploded with dark images as clear as crystal. The house was ablaze and I could hear screaming. I clutched my necklace tight as my head burst with pain. I could hear screaming in the distance as the images flickered and flashed between people burning and a tall man standing in the light of the fire. There were also flashes of the same man cursing a young couple in a house that looked familiar. The screaming got louder and I sunk my fingers deeper in to my skin.

"HERMIONE!" Someone yelled and burst through the locked door. It was then that I realised I was the one screaming.

[Draco]

Draco was just putting on his shirt when an ear splitting scream came from the bathroom. He ran to the door but it was locked. "Hermione?" He yelled over her screams but she couldn't hear him. Draco grabbed his wand and blasted the door open, running through it. "HERMIONE!" He yelled.

She was curled up in the corner of the shower holding something to her chest. He grabbed a towel and turned off the shower, running in and wrapping her up.

"What happened?" Draco asked taking her face in his hands. She was shaking and she still clutched something in her hand. He looked down at it, taking care not to let his eyes wander (It was just improper at this time...). Draco took her hand only to find blood was covering her fingers. She had cut her skin with her nails. It was quite odd, she didn't have sharp nails nor was she physically strong enough. Draco helped her up and sat her on the side of the bath. "Hermione, talk to me," He said, fetching a box of plasters from the cabinet.

"I was...I was taking everything slow. Doing things one step at a time then when I had nothing left to do, I started seeing these images in my head. They were blurry at first but then they became clear and..." She couldn't go on. Hermione broke down again.

"Come on," He said softly. "You can be strong." Draco made Hermione hold the towel so it covered her chest but so he could clean up the blood around the cut. It was moderately deep and was only bleeding a little now.

"What's happening to me? I know I should have some reaction to my parent's death but I didn't think it would be like this," She spoke, her voice getting more together as she went on. Draco kept quiet and just carried on wiping the blood. He took the necklace out of her hand and wiped the blood off that too. He was about to let it drop when he recognised the black stone that was hanging from her chain. Draco sighed. He had seen it before but he couldn't remember where...

"Are you alright now?" He asked ignoring her question. Hermione nodded and stood up, wrapping the towel tight around her. He stood there eyeing her incase she did something crazy like faint or have a fit or something but she just took another towel and walked out. 'This was going too far. He was taking it too far. She would go crazy at this rate' Draco thought.

Draco leaned against the edge of the bath, wracking his brains trying to think where he had seen it before. But then the image of the girl floating limp in the dark, red tank. Her body skinny and lifeless. There was the exact stone floating in the red liquid from her neck. Draco's eyes widened.

He walked over to her door which was open a crack and she walked past dressed. He opened it and leaned against the door frame, doing up the buttons of his shirt. "Hermione, where did you get that necklace from?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember," She said running the brush through her hair.

"Those images, what were they?" He asked slowly.

She put down her brush and sat at the foot of her bed. "It was really confusing." She closed her eyes slowly. "The house of fire. A tall man standing in front of it, also the same man cursing this young couple. That one really confuses me, I understand that the other two are just my mind creating the scene when they...but him cursing the young couple? I didn't see their faces so I don't think I know them..." She said slowly. "I don't know but I think...seeing as Voldemort ...did it, maybe the man was him."

Draco stood there staring at her. He saw the black stone through her shirt faintly.

"It's like I said, you are strong Hermione. You have a brilliant mind so maybe the only time it's at rest is when it's most vulnerable to...these images." She looked at him slightly confused. "This morning you were yelling in your sleep.

Hermione lowered her eyes. "It only seems fit I guess. They're the only family I have. Had." She looked down at her watch. "Let's go."


	10. Distracted?

[Hermione]

I found my cloak, it was under my bed. I took it out of the wardrobe and walked past Draco. I was glad today was Friday, it meant lessons and I could keep myself busy. I also had rounds tonight. Draco followed keeping his eyes on me. I know I had scared him with all the screaming and stupid attacks I was having but, I felt perfectly fine.

We got down to the Great Hall and I waved goodbye as he walked on ahead and I went to go sit with Harry who was reluctantly sitting with Ron and Lavender.

"Morning," I smiled at Harry.

"What happened last night?" He asked jumping right to the point. I took some toast and opened a fairly big book in front of my face.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked pointing my head towards Ron and Lavender who were glued to each other. I stared repulsed at them. "Guys, trying to eat here." I said throwing a cornflake at Ron. It hit his nose but he didn't do anything. "Are you done?" I asked Harry pleading for him to let us go to Herbology. I took some more toast and we walked away from them. I caught Draco's eye and smiled at him as we left. He smiled back before talking to Blaise again.

Harry and I went out in to the fresh air taking the long way to the Greenhouses.

"So what happened?" Harry asked pulling his cloak close to him as the wind picked up.

I took a deep breath. "Uh...well um. My parents died last night in a fire," I muttered quietly. "Voldemort." Harry's shocked face doubled when I mentioned his name.

"Why did...why them?" Harry spluttered.

I shrugged. "They were muggles? Dumbledore doesn't even know."

Harry took my hand and pulled me in to a tight hug. "Why didn't you come over to the common room? Or come and find me? You shouldn't have been alone." He said holding me close.

"I wasn't alone." I said pulling away and we continued to walk. "Draco came back." Harry took my hand.

"And you were okay because of Draco?" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"I dunno what it was, he just...seemed to be caring..."I thought not really wanting to talk anymore about it. Harry's arm went around my shoulders and squeezed me close.

"I'm always here for you." He said to me softly. I smiled holding back tears.

Having classes was good for me, I was kept busy and my mind couldn't wander. On the way to second lesson, an owl came down and landed right in front of me. I gasped slightly shocked and approached slowly. The letter in its beak was addressed to me. I took it and stroked the owl on its head before it took off. I recognised the writing slightly and opened the envelope. It was from my Uncle David who lived in Nottingham. The wizards in the post office must have sent this off by owl as he addressed it to an alias address which didn't exist.

_'Dear Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner and that I haven't even been up to see you, but being the Chief of Medicine it gets busy.__  
__I have written your head of school a letter asking if you can come down for the weekend, so we can organise the funeral. I wouldn't feel right doing it by myself and I think you should have an opinion in everything. Please write back when I have your answer.__  
__Love you loads, Dave.'_

I smiled, Uncle Dave was such a sweet guy, if it wasn't for his time-taking job, he wouldn't be single. I pocketed the letter for me and made my way to Dumbledore's office. I ran up the last few stairs to the entrance and said the password. As the gargoyle began to move, I jumped on the stairs as it made its way to the top. I took a deep breath and knocked on Dumbledore's office door once I came to it.

"Come in," His gentle voice came. Taking another deep breath, I entered, blushing slightly as I remembered I had practically screamed at him last time I was here. I managed to look up from my shoes as I shuffled to his desk but I felt slightly better when I saw he was smiling. I returned it weakly and cleared my throat.

"Morning Sir, I have a letter for you from my Uncle." I handed it him and waited patiently as he read it.

"That's completely fine Miss Granger. It will probably by easier just to apparate to platform nine and three quarters, I shall make sure a teacher is there to assist you," he smiled.

"Thank you Sir. And um...I'm sorry for everything last night, you know...all the yelling..." I said staring back at my shoes.

"Do not trouble yourself over it. I would be worried if you had given us any less of a reaction," He replied. I smiled and left feeling slightly better. I glanced at my watch when I reached the corridor and yes, I was 15 minutes late for potions.

[Draco]

Draco stifled a yawn as he sat in potions. The hot fumes and dim light was just making him even more tired. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was then he noticed that Hermione wasn't in her usual seat next to Potter. He looked around but she wasn't anywhere. 'What trouble has she gotten in to now?' He thought but then he realised that she may have had one of those random attacks...

He waited 5 more minutes but still Hermione had not come in. Draco was about to raise his hand to get out and go find her but as his hand went up, the door opened and Hermione came in.

"That's twice you have been late Miss Granger." Snape looked at her with seething. Hermione took her seat next to Harry and kept her head down. As Snape continued to talk, Draco looked back at her. She didn't look like she had been crying, she looked perfectly fine. He mentally shrugged and turned back to the front, once again yawning. He had little sleep worrying over Hermione and other things. He had been wondering whether to tell her that he was there. That he heard her mother's last screams.

He was also wondering if he should tell her about his dark mark. Maybe if he explained how he was forced in to it she would understand but it was a 99% chance she would run away and tell someone. He wanted someone to confide in and Draco felt very trusting towards Hermione. He thought she seemed like the kind of person was very unselfish and un-self-centred.

"Mr Malfoy." Draco came back out of his thoughts and looked up at Snape. "Please pay attention and get on with it."

Draco looked around and saw everyone busy making some kind of potion. Draco sighed. "Sorry sir, what are we doing?" Snape looked like he might actually murder someone.

"Common poison antidotes." Snape said through gritted teeth. Draco gathered up some of the ingredients and threw some stuff in to his cauldron, not paying attention to what it was. "Draco!" Snape came back over and whacked a notepad around Draco's head. "Pay attention!"

"Can't I just give them a beozar?" Draco snapped. He knew this potion back to front and he seriously couldn't be bothered going back over something he knew.

"Get out now." Snape glared at him. Draco stood up and stalked out of the classroom with Snape following closely. "Draco, what are you doing?" Snape hissed at him, cornering him against the wall.

"I want out. I don't care if he threatens to kill me. I don't want to be part is this sick game anymore!" Draco hissed back. Snape knew very well that he was on about the Dark Lord. Draco had never wanted to be marked, he just wanted to graduate and have a good life. He knew very well that by doing what the Dark Lord wanted, he would never get a future.

"Shut up you stupid boy. The Dark Lord chose you; think of that as a privilege that he would want someone as pathetic as you. Out of all the qualified wizards, he chose a runt like you. You can't back out, your fate is to do what he wishes and you will be rewarded when he had the wizarding world under his thumb." Snape replied.

"I'm being treated like a child. Everyone is choosing decisions for me like I'm an infant. Why can't I choose my own path?" Draco asked.

"Because Draco. Any other path would lead to death. The only reason you're being treated like a child is because you're acting like one. Your mother chose this life for you. Do you want to ignore everything she did for you?"Snape said quietly. At the mention of his mother, Draco's heart tore slightly. It angered him that Snape thought this way. Draco knew this was not the life his mother wanted for him, but she died protecting him and he wouldn't let that go to waste. He wouldn't back out and hide away from the thing that killed his mother. He would just have to bide his time.

"Go and get some rest. You're excused from the rest of your lessons today." Snape said shortly before turning back to the classroom. Draco's shoulders slumped as he walked away. He needed to get out of Hogwarts. He felt like the walls were suffocating him. He walked out in to the courtyard and sat down on one of the stone benches. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed. It was only second lesson and he was excused from the other three. What to do...

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked slowly with his hands in his pockets out on to the vast grounds. The sun was shining bleakly though the clouds reflecting his mood. He wasn't happy but he wasn't depressed. He could feel something looming over his heart as if it were rain clouds coming, slowly but surely. He knew it was there, he just didn't know when he would realise what it was. He walked around the edge of the lake, kicking the occasional stone in to the water. He stopped after 10 minutes and sat down heavily. He leaned back on his hands and looked out at the horizon. Besides a few birds that flew by, everything was quiet and still. There was no wind and the water was still. The big cliffs that sheltered the lake stood tall as if they were watching out over the water. He wondered if the sea was just beyond them.

Deciding on it almost at once, he took out his wand. "Accio nimbus 2001" He waited for a few minutes before he heard the quiet whistling his broom made when it flew fast through the air. He looked up and saw the sleek, black line zoom towards him. He stood as it came to a stop in front of him and lifted his leg over. He knew Lucius had only bought it so Draco could get on the team but, he loved his broom. It flew well, responded to his touch and just looked good.

He kicked off the ground hard and leaned forward, gathering speed and soared high in to the air. After a few minutes, he could see the grounds so clearly. He slowed down and headed out towards to middle of the lake and kept on going out towards to horizon.

When he was high above the water and very far out, he lowered the broom slowly towards the surface of the water. He lay forward on the broom and skimmed his fingers through the cool water, creating hundreds of ripples on the calm surface. Draco looked down at the water as he sped past but not too fast. His face was pale and he looked shattered, but the air gave his features some life back.

He glanced up from the water and saw the cliffs were getting closer so he sat back up straight and pulled the broom up, gaining height once again curving towards the edge of the cliff.

After a few minutes, he landed hard on the ground. He set down his broom and bag on the grass and looked around. There was no trees, no people, just grass stretching for a few miles up to the edge of the forest which led to the school for a few more miles. Draco looked the other way and walked slowly to the edge. For as far as he could see, there was just sea. Bright, blue sea. For the first time in a few months, Draco could breathe without feeling suffocated. He could think without being interrupted. He could relax his mind.

[Hermione]

It was dinner and I was sat next to Ginny. I hadn't seen much of her lately as she had a new boyfriend and I had my Head Girl duties but it was nice to have a girl to talk to.

"I wish you had come to find me," Ginny sighed rubbing my shoulder.

I didn't really want to mention Draco yet, Ginny would probably jump straight to a stupid conclusion and would never drop it. Then again, was there something to mention about Draco?...

"I would have liked to but, I needed to be alone." I said slowly. Ginny shook her head but didn't comment.

"How are things with Draco?" She asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I don't see him much." It was a half lie. At first I didn't see much of him...

"Want me to keep you company on rounds tonight then? I know it must kill you even to spend that much time with him," Ginny said taking a sip of juice.

"No, it's okay. It's not allowed anyway," I grinned at her. "What? I have to be good," I said to the look on Ginny's face. Ginny and I were a few of the last ones left in the hall and when we finished up and the plates were wiped clean, we left. I looked around the hall but I couldn't see Draco. Ginny waited with me until everyone had left the hall and I waved my wand so the candles went out. I closed the doors and locked them. As I turned around, someone came through the entrance and I was about to tell at them when I saw Draco. His face looked flushed and he was holding his broom.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked. I shook my head and gave Ginny a hug goodnight. "Can we start from the dungeons so I can take my broom back?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged and headed off now the stairs.

***

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. "You've been off all night." It was true. I tried to talk but when I went to, the memory of us kissing the first night of rounds came to memory. There was something pulling me to Draco but there was also something snagging at the back of my mind telling me to run, fast.

"I'm leaving school tomorrow morning. I'll be back Monday afternoon," I said completely ignoring his question.

"Why?"

"Funeral planning and such," I replied. I felt my eyes burn up as the tears came, sure it was still natural to cry and at least I hadn't had a screaming fit today. I stopped and walked towards the archway window in the courtyard. The moon was shining bright but there were no stars. "It will be good for me to take a few days away from school and everyone. This place can sometimes be...suffocating." I said slowly.

I felt Draco behind me, very close but I didn't turn. "It's hard when normal things begin to suffocate you. You begin to think you're breaking down and you can't handle simple, everyday problems." He said quietly. His hands came either side of mine and rested on the stone. I tilted my head sideways slightly and looked down at them next to mine. His hands weren't big, but his fingers were long and slender. Mine were like a small child's compared to his. I slid my hand across the stone a few inches towards his and wrapped my thumb with his. I looked to the side, his head was leaning gently against the pillar, watching me.

"Come with me." I breathed.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I need someone with me..." I whispered not knowing entirely what I was saying. "I feel close to you, I feel like I can trust you..."

"What about Harry? Or Ginny? Wouldn't you be better with them?" He asked standing up straight which caused his body to lean closer to mine. I shook my head.

"I don't know what it is, I just want you there. I feel like I know I'll need you..." I said slowly. "You'll think I'm being stupid," I lifted my head and looked across the school, up in to the sky. "But I just have this feeling that we'll need each other." I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I pictured the nameless man in my dreams. When he held me close when I fell, the first time we danced in the candle light and how he felt against me.

"If that's what you want," Draco leaned his chin on my shoulder and I felt him tighten his hold on my hand. 


	11. Going Home

_I turned around feeling the red dress I was wearing swish around my bare legs. I hadn't been here in a while. The candles were all in the same place, scattered about the many piles of dusty books. I turned around to look at the chair, but in its place was a white, grand piano. I walked over to it slowly, hearing my footsteps pad softly on the floor. It gleamed in the candle light and I ran my fingers over the smooth, cold keys slowly.___

_My parents used to play the small piano we had in the living room when I was little. Sometimes after dinner on Sunday afternoon, they would both play together for me. You could say it brought us close. When I was in my final year of normal school, they stopped. Work had gotten too busy and they thought I was too old. I never heard them play again. I couldn't tell them how much I loved it when they played for me and I had never learned. The piano had belonged to my Grandmother but had had always wished they could afford to buy a proper grand piano, but even if we could, there wouldn't be any room.___

_I turned around to see if he was here but the room was empty besides me. I walked through the small maze of books and looked at some of the dusty covers. Most of the titles were in latin so I couldn't read them, well unless they had the word apple in it...___

_I came across a big black leather bound one that was sat away from the rest by its self in the corner of the room. The branches that came out of the walls entwined with each other to make a sort of arch above it, there were even small cherry blossoms blooming from the buds. The petals were falling slowly, twirling as they fell towards the floor.___

_As I approached, a breeze seemed to blow and brush the fallen petals away from the book. I knelt down on the floor and lifted the book on to my lap. It was a lot lighter than it looked and the dust almost made me choke. I turned the book on its side to look at the spine to wipe the thick layer of dust off it. In an old looking script, the spine read '__**Rutilus Parvulus**__'.___

_It looked latin like the other covers so I had no idea what it said. I opened the cover slowly but the old, yellow pages were blank. My brow creased with confusion and I flicked through all the pages but they were all blank. I sighed in a slight disappointment and looked up at the blossom which was still falling slowly as a soft, sweet tune began to play on the piano. It sounded so close I thought it was in my head. I moved to shift the book back on the floor when something caught my eye.___

_There was a small line of ink in the centre of the page which dripped slowly down the paper. I watched in amazement as it slowly created a very good drawing of a girls head. She had beautiful eyes, a slender nose, a smiling mouth and long curly hair. I felt the breeze pick up again and the ink was was swept away to the spine of the book and disappeared. The ink reappeared again but this time it drew the same girl lying down on a pillow with a flower in her hair. I watched utterly amazed as the ink was brushed along the page as if someone was sat behind me, drawing it.___

_Soon, the pillow had turned out to be a boy. She was lying on his as he leaned back against a tree. As the tree was being drawn, I looked at the boy. He seemed to be the same age as her. He has a very strong jaw lone, thin lips which were pulled in to a relaxed smile and very calm eyes. I stared in to his eyes and failed to notice the ink melt away as if it was being set on fire. the picture flashed as the images changed. The girl was writhing in pain and the boy was stood watching her. Not wanting to help or not being able to I didn't know. The looked in to his eyes had changed to a look of something more sinister. Yet, he looked genuinely sad. My eyes were pinned to his own when all of a sudden, they moved to look straight at me. I dropped the book in surprise and it closed. I sat there gasping and looked across the room when I noticed someone was sat at the piano playing it.___

_The song I could hear wasn't in my head, he was playing it. I got to my feet and walked over to him. As usual, I couldn't tell who he was, even though he looked so familiar. His black suit jacket was slung across the top of the piano and his red tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He stood as his hands glided across the keys and moved to his left slightly so I could sit next to him.___

_"Thank you," I said but no sound came out of my mouth. I smiled and shook my head while I watched him play. I felt my eyes being drawn to his left forearm. Something about it didn't quiet seem right...yet it looked just like the rest of his skin. His ling slender fingers moved so smoothly across the piano, it made the song seem sweeter. I rested my head against his shoulder gently as he continued to play. I felt his head turn to face me and he kissed the top of my head. My eyes drooped slightly. The dim light and the sweet song were perfect if you wanted to go to sleep, which is what my body wanted to do. I wanted to curl up against him as he played and sleep._

**

I opened my eyes as I felt someone shake me gently. "Hermione? It's time to get up," Someone whispered to me. I rubbed my eyes to see Draco standing over me in the dim light. I looked at my watch to see it was 7 am.

"Kay, m'up." I mumbled. Draco was already dressed in a pair of drak jeans and a white tight t-shirt - tight enough to see the shape of his chest... He pulled on the black v-neck jumper that was in his hands. As he lifted up, his top pulled up slightly giving me more of a view. I had to admit, I was slightly disappointed he had covered up.

"What's funny?" He asked after his head had popped through the top. I realised I was smiling to myself. I sat there trying to think of an answer that was different to, 'I was staring at your body..'

"Um...I...er.." I stuttered.

"Well, while you think of that, I'll just take your bag and go." He smiled at me, taking the bag I had packed for the weekend and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I could have hit myself. What was wrong me with me? I couldn't even reply. Tsk. I went about my room getting ready, pulling on a pair of jeans and a stripy jumper I was quite fond of. After I brushed my hair, I grabbed my coat and went out in to the main room. Draco was sitting on the sofa waiting.

"Hmmm...not bad," He said looking at m and standing up.

I stopped what I was doing. "What?" I asked looking down at myself. Did I look that bad?

"No nothing. I'm just glad you're not one of those girls that takes hours getting ready then come out not even looking that good." He shrugged putting on his black jacket.

"I don't get it...Are you saying I look bad or something?" I asked confused.

"No. I'm saying you're one of those girls who don't need to spend hours looking good, you do anyway," He smiled taking my bag as well as his and walking past me to the door. I stood frozen. He thinks I look good? "Coming?" he asked opening the portrait. I smiled to myself and followed him down to the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore was there waiting for us. I had told him last night after we had finished our rounds that Draco was coming with me. He didn't seem surprised nor did he disapprove, he just smiled and told me to give my parents an extra flower for him. That's what I love about the Headmaster, he cares genuinely, even if he never met the people.

I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Have a safe trip and give my regards to your uncle," he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you," I smiled. Dumbledore offered us his arms. "Um, don't we need to go down to Hogsmade or something? I mean, there's charms that prevents apparation.." I asked.

"Well I am the Headmaster after all." He grinned. Draco and I took an arm and with a swish of his cloak, I felt my lungs being grasped by invisible claws to the point of almost suffocation when we came out at Platform Nine and Three-quarters. We thanked the Headmaster and he dissaparated back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks for coming with me," I breathed as we stood on the empty platform, facing the gateway to the muggle world. Draco took my hand and smiled before we stepped through.


	12. Uncle Dave

[Hermione]

Draco and I took the train from London up to Nottingham as the Headmaster didn't want to go too far from school, even my apparation. I sorted out the tickets with the money I had and we got on. Draco didn't quite get these trains which made me laugh slightly.

By the time we arrived in Nottingham it was half past nine and the station was packed. I felt Draco take my hand again in comfort. He had told me while we were on the train that he wasn't that confident about being surrounded by so many muggles. I squeezed his hand gently and we made our way on to the busy platform. I looked around for my Uncle Dave hoping I would recognise him. I searched for about 5 minutes through the many people but had no luck.

I sighed and turned to Draco. "I don't think he's here yet, he must be running late," I sighed.

"Shall we go sit down?" Draco asked looking at a few of the benches that were dotted around the platform. We were about to make our way over to the one of them when I saw a tall, skinny man come down the stairs. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a stripy scarf. His hair was swept to the side, in a messy look and his dark brown eyes shined from under his fringe. I smiled when he was me and jogged over to us.

"Hey 'Mione!" he beamed pulling me in to a hug and lifted me up, spinning around a few times. For a skinny guy, he's strong. He put me down and looked at Draco.

"This is Draco, he's from my school. He's the Head Boy." I smiled. Draco took Dave's hand and shook it with that godly smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, mate" Dave said in his common accent. He put his arm around me and we went down to the taxi area of the station. He called a taxi and then turned to us. "Fancy some breakfast before we get started? I'm glad you brought someone, I have to go to work at noon," He said with disappointment on his face. "But I left loads of numbers and stuff for you at home and I already called the vicar and ordered the service. You just need to choose the flowers and what the gravestone will say, I thought it would be better if you did the more personal things. If I didn't work now, I wouldn't be able to get tomorrow off," He added.

"Hey, don't worry. You are a Doctor after all." I reassured him so he wouldn't feel bad.

"I'm the youngest Chief of Medicine that hospital has ever had," he winked. The taxi came and we all climbed in. "So, anything in particular you fancy?" Dave asked Draco. Draco looked slightly worried at what to answer with.

"I'm okay with toast..." He replied fidgeting slightly. As Dave leaned forward to the driver to tell him where to go, I squeezed Draco's hand. 'You're doing great.' I mouthed and smiled. He wrapped his fingers through mine and held on.

The taxi stopped outside a small cafe opposite the big shopping centre. Dave paid the guy and we got out. The cafe was really cosy and smelled amazing. There weren't many people inside either so it was nice and quiet. We took a booth near a window and we ordered.

"So, what are you two? A couple are?..." Dave asked grinning.

"She wishes," Draco replied smirking. "No, we're just good friends." He said after the look I gave him. Dave laughed and took a sip of his coffee when his beeper went off. He glanced at it and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's work.." He said before going to stand outside, taking his mobile out.

When his back was turned, I faced Draco and hit him on his arm a few times. "She wishes? Yeah right!"

"It's true!" He said catching my hand. "I saw you this morning, your eyes were begging for me," He smirked. I blushed and took my hand back.

"Whatever.." I muttered taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Dave came back in the cafe looking grim. He stood at the end of the booth with his hands in his pockets.

"Well that was work. They kind of need me now..." he said running his hands through his hair. "I am so sorry 'Mione. I'll get back as soon as I can. Will you two be okay?" He asked.

"Um...I don't remember where you live.." I said. He took a napkin and scribbled the address down. He took out his wallet and handed it to me before biting his lip and then giving it to Draco. "Never trust a woman with your money." He said, kissing me on the forehead before running out and catching a taxi.

I took the wallet straight back out of Draco's hands. "Bless him..." I muttered watching the taxi drive away. "He's so sweet but he works way too much. Do you still want the breakfast or shall I go cancel it?"

"I'm not that hungry." Draco said pulling on his jacket. "Plus I want to get out of muggle central..." He said smiling nervously. I stood and went to the counter and asked if it was too late to cancel the order. The old lady smiled and said it was fine. I gave her a few pounds in thanks and left with Draco in tow.

Once we were in the busy streets, I took out the napkin with his address on and called a taxi. When one eventually came, we got in and I gave the driver the address. The drive was quiet as we drove in to the centre of Nottingham, the castle towering over us. We stopped outside a huge tower block.

"Dear Merlin...he lives on the top floor." Draco said looking at the buzzer list - not that he knew what it was. I took out the keys he left me and unlocked the door.

"I'm just glad the lift works." I said looking up the stairs which went on for what seemed like eternity.

When we finally made it to the top floor, it entered straight in to his living room. Draco whistled. "Penthouse. Nice."

I walked around astounded. Everything was nicely furnished. The living room had nice red sofas and soft carpets with a home cinema system. Around the walls all over the place was old movie posters. The kitchen was shiny and new, the bedrooms were all huge with double beds and the bathroom had the biggest shower I had ever seen. It was amazing to say he was hardly ever here.

"Wow. I want one.." I muttered after I had finished looking around. Draco was slumped on the sofa staring at the movie posters.

"It's so boring how they don't move." He stated taking off his jacket and hanging it over the back on the dining room chairs. I did the same with mine and walked in to the kitchen. Dave had left all the papers and numbers on the black work top. He left a small note saying his laptop was in the living room if I needed it.

Draco came in and sat at the breakfast bar with me. He must have seen how stressed I was as he placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

**

[Draco]

It was around 9pm and Draco was sat on the sofa watching 'television'. To be frank, it was fascinated him. He had described it to be like how their photo's were just to a bigger extent. Hermione was currently on the phone to the funeral home, checking everything was in order for tomorrow. Draco watched her pace the dining room in her pyjama shorts and loose top - Okay, he watched her legs.

Draco shook himself when Hermione walked back in to the living room and put the phone down. "Everything is sorted. The lilies will be there along with the 'Mum and Dad' flower thingys." She said sitting down next to Draco, rubbing the bridge of her nose. He felt Hermione's bare leg against his and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" She asked. She must have felt it. Draco sat there in the white t-shirt he had been wearing all day and his boxers. Anyone would think he was cold but Hermione made him feel the exact opposite.

She took the towel she had been wearing when she got out the shower and bent over to towel dry her hair. Once again, Draco found himself watching her. Her top slid down her body slightly to show her flat stomach. When she stood straight and walked to the bathroom, Draco slapped himself across the cheek.

"Come on!" he muttered to himself. "Okay...you're just a guy. Just a guy. It's not your fault, you're just a guy."

The phone ringing pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He looked down the corridor for Hermione but the bathroom door was shut. Draco walked across to the phone and looked at it. He bit his lip and picked it up, still ringing in his hand. He pressed the button that had a picture of a phone and held it to his ear. "Um...hello?" He asked.

"Hello? Is that Draco?" Wow, it knew his name. "It's Dave." Draco sighed slightly but was still amazed at how Dave was talking to him.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell Hermione that I won't be back tonight. They're keeping me on the graveyard shift and I'll have to go to the funeral from work." Dave rushed. "Gotta go now, bye" With that a long tone came from the phone that hurt his ears. Draco looked at the phone and dropped it on the sofa. "Weird thing." He muttered and walked to the bathroom. "Hermione?"

"It's open." her voice came from the other side. Draco entered and Hermione finished brushing her teeth. "Who was on the phone?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"Your Uncle. He said something about...a graveyard shift and how he won't be back and he'll go to the funeral straight from work." Draco said leaning against the door frame.

Hermione looked disappointed. "That's such a shame...Ah well. At least he came come.." She said looking at the floor. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the bedroom. They sat on the bed together.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

Hermione sighed. "Um...it's weird. I just keep thinking that they're on holiday and they'll be back in a few days. But then I see them lying there...in the fire..." She said slowly, her eyes beginning to gleam. She moved across the bed closer to Draco and put her arms around his waist tightly. "I can't get it out of my head." She muttered to his chest. Draco brought his arms up around Hermione's shoulders. He caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark that was showing slightly on his arm and sighed.

"You can't change what happened. You just need to think about what your parents would say if they saw you like this. You are so much stronger than this Hermione." Draco muttered. He felt Hermione wipe her eyes. "It's been a long day, you should get some sleep for tomorrow." He said stroking her hair. Hermione nodded. She pulled away slightly and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered before crawling to the head of the bed and getting in.

Draco stood and went to the door. "I'm next door if you need me," He smiled and turned off the light. He went to the living room and managed to turn everything off without breaking it. He got a glass of water from the kitchen before heading to the second spare room next to Hermione's. He sat on the edge of the bed in the dark leaning on his knees. Before long, the mark came through his skin properly. The dark ink stood out against his pale skin like a horrible scar. The line on his opposite arm was only a shiny line now, but like the Dark Mark, it would stay with him forever. 


	13. The Funeral

[Draco]

Draco lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He had literally no sleep once again and his head was killing him. He turned his heavy head to look around at the clock on the bed side table. It was half past five in the morning. Flopping his head back against the pillowed, he sighed deeply and dragged his body out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom.

He closed the door quietly behind him and turned on the shower. After he had finished washing, Draco felt a burning sensation in his forearm. He looked at the Dark Mark, it was swollen as it if was brand new. Draco curled his hand in to a fist as he burning got worse. He took deep breaths and got out, wrapping a few towels around him and went back to the room. The sun was beginning to rise bleakly above the buildings outside the window and the morning fog made the city look empty.

He pulled on a pair of black trousers and socks before rooting in his bag for a while shirt and tie. He shrugged the shirt on to his shoulders and went to Hermione's room. Draco knocked but Hermione didn't respond. He opened the door a bit to see she was still sound asleep.

He crept over silently and glanced down. She was lying on her back with her arms resting either side of her, lips slightly parted. Draco reached to wake her when he saw the black stone resting on her chest. He carefully reached over and touched it slightly. Even though he could feel the heat radiating from Hermione, the stone was freezing to his skin and he pulled his hand away with a confused expression on his face, still trying to figure out where he had seen it before. Where...

He searched his mind desperately, staring hard at the stone. Hermione began to stir so Draco reached out and shook her slightly as if he had been doing so for a while.

"What's wrong?" She muttered rubbing her eyes. Draco stared in to her deep, chocolate eyes for a moment before shaking himself slightly and standing up. Hermione sat up and looked at Draco.

"...Do you want some breakfast?" He asked. For a moment he didn't know what to say. There was something about Hermione sitting there with her bed hair and baddy top. Even though she was a mess, she was still beautiful. Draco saw Hermione nod but he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He swallowed when Hermione had finished and walked out, his hands balled in to fists slightly.

He walked to the kitchen and stood, leaning on the cold table top. He didn't understand what was happening. She made him feel so different. It wasn't a different that made him feel uneasy, as a matter of fact, it was the best feeling he ever had, he just didn't know what. Draco sighed and turned around to begin making breakfast when he realised, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Everything was 'electrical'. He sighed and smiled to himself slightly, ah muggles.

He turned his head around as he heard Hermione come through in to the kitchen. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with tights. Her hair was in the lose ringlets that Draco liked a lot and she had a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Draco was just standing there.

"Well...I have no idea what I'm doing," he grinned slightly, facing her and scratched the back of his neck nervously, like he always did. Draco saw Hermione's eyes fall from his face down to his bare chest. He glanced down and remembered he forgot to do up the buttons.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry anyway." She replied managing to drag her eyes from his body and turned to retrieve her cardigan from the back on the dining room chair. Draco smiled and began to button up his shirt. Draco watched her in thought, his head tilted to the side slightly. She looked so tired and Draco could tell she wasn't looking forward to today but they both knew it would take some weight off her shoulders. Even if it was just a little.

Hermione turned around and walked past Draco to get a drink of water. He took his tie out of his trouser pocket and began to do it up. All of a sudden, a searing pain seeped up his arm and began to throb at his forearm. Draco's right hand automatically clasped his left forearm as if it was a reaction. Hermione turned around and look confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned. Draco bit his lip hard and he turned away and tried to do up his tie. His hands were shaking from how tightly he was tensed up. If he let go, he was afraid he would have yelled out. Hermione took the tie out of his hands gently and wrapped it around his neck. Draco let his hands fall to his sides stiffly and balled his hands in to tight fists.

Draco tried to focus on something else. The way Hermione's delicate fingers wound around the silk as she made the tie. The way her brow was furrowed slightly as she concentrated. Her eyes looked up to him with a small look of concern. "Is everything okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah. I just haven't been to a funeral since..." Draco lied. What he said was the truth but, that wasn't why he was not okay. "She didn't even get a funeral. I just sent a few things off to sea." He whispered looked down at Hermione. She smiled softly and finished arranging his tie. Draco lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. "You'll be fine," He smiled. Another surge of pain shot through his arm but Draco continued to smile. He excused himself and went to get his jacket from the bedroom. Once he was out of her eyesight, he lifted up his sleeve. The dark mark was swollen against his skin and pulsed to his heart beat. Draco clenched his teeth together but didn't reach for his wand. He wouldn't leave Hermione. Last time he did, her parents died, who knows what might happen this time.

"Draco! Taxi's here," He heard Hermione call. He shrugged on his jacket and did the few buttons up. He hadn't worn his suit in a while and was surprised it still fit him reasonably well, except for a few adjustments on the sleeves. Draco walked out and Hermione was stood at the end of the corridor waiting for him. Her eyes were burdened with sadness and she was hunched over slightly. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they left for the funeral.

**

**It broke my heart to lose you, But you didn't go alone****  
****For part of me went with you, The day God took you home.**

The autumn breeze blew the colourful leaves through the air around the cemetery. The service was small and there were no more than 20 people there including us. Hermione's Uncle was already there when we arrived. He too looked tired and his smile never reached his eyes. A few of their friends had managed to make it down and Draco knew Hermione was happy that some of them made it.

As there were no bodies to bury, there was a small slab that is used for people that are cremated. Draco stood next to Hermione at the front of the service and kept his eyes on the gravestone. He knew damn well that he shouldn't be there and not just because his Dark Mark was throbbing but because, it was wrong. He was the last one to hear their screams, he was involved with the man who killed them, it just wasn't right.

Draco heard Hermione sniff, he lifted his eyes to look at her. She was crying silently, shiny trails running down her cheeks. Despite the fact that his left arm was next to hers, he moved it stiffly and took Hermione's hand in his. Draco didn't look at her as he stroked her wrist gently.

The vicar brought the ceremony to an end. Hermione held the white rose in her hand but she couldn't bring herself to move. Draco saw Dave take her other hand out of the corner of his eye and pull her gently towards the grave, a white rose in his own hand. Draco loosened his fingers so Hermione could go but she gripped them tight, pulling their arms at full length as she laid the flower down. Her tears came more frequent and her sobs became a bit louder. Dave took her around the shoulders and they began to walk away to the side, away from the rest of the group, their fingers sliding apart. The rest of the group added their own roses one after the other and went to comfort Hermione.

Draco was left standing there by himself. He heard a few people whisper about the strange blonde boy. They wanted to know who he was and why Hermione had chosen him to be her boyfriend. It made Draco smile that these people instantly assumed they were together. But some part of him was annoyed that they weren't. He turned his head slowly to see Hermione talking to some of the people, the wind blew her hair gently and the weak sun shone on her face.

Draco gripped the rose that was in his own hand and looked back to the grave. He wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione. He was going to tell her everything, he thought as another sharp burst of pain seared through his left arm. He would do anything to stop Voldemort. He was going to protect her. "I promise" Draco whispered to the grave as he made the vow to her parents and laid down the rose.

**

"I am so sorry I have to go back to work," Dave said as he pulled Hermione in to a tight hug. "I'll make sure I get back either late tonight or before you go tomorrow. I'll be there to see you off," He said holding her face in his hands. "You've been so brave Hermione. I am so proud of you." Dave said with a soft smile.

"When is the next taxi coming?" Hermione asked.

"It should be here in about 10 minutes. Sorry for taking the last one, are you sure you don't want it?" Dave asked putting his scarf on.

"No, no. You'll be late if you wait for the next one," Hermione assured him with a smile. "We'll be okay," She said looking back at Draco with a smile. Dave gave Hermione one last hug and waved at Draco who was standing a bit further back before getting in the taxi and driving off.

Draco was stood on the step of the old church, leaning against the wall. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. Hermione turned around, running her hands through her hair.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked.

Hermione's eyes started to shine and her brow started to crease. "I just can't believe they're really gone..." Draco heard her whisper. The thunder that banged around the sky blocked out her next words and rain began to fall heavy. Draco watched the tears mix with the rain as she stood out in the open. He took off his jacket under the cover of the church and went over to her. He draped his jacket over her head and lifted her chin up with his finger. Looking in to her deep brown eyes, he took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped each cheek only to have more rain fall on.

Hermione came forward closer to Draco and walked in to him gently, wrapping her arms around him, taking in his body heat. Draco pulled Hermione close, feeling the cold rain sink to his shirt, making it cling to him. His arm felt numb from the pain and stiff from tensing his muscle but he ignored it as the pain seemed to increase at Hermione's touch. Draco rested his head against hers and kissed her wet hair. He felt her sobs increase and held her tighter.

**A/N The poem didn't have an author but it doesn't belong to me. Hope everyone likes the story so far :)**


	14. Truth

[Draco]

Draco finished putting his clothes in front of the fire along with Hermione's. She was currently in the shower which gave Draco a chance to cover up his burning mark. He had never gone this long without sending himself to the Dark Lord and was surprised he hadn't yet passed out. Hermione was the only thing keeping him there. He needed to protect her.

Draco felt tired and dizzy. He stumbled on to the sofa and slumped down, rubbing his head gently. He looked across to the weird muggle contraption Hermione had been on before she went in to the shower. There was a screen with words on saying '**Rutilus Parvulus**'.

"Red Child?" Draco muttered. They were just old urban legends. Fairytales. His brow creased in confusion slightly and Hermione walked in. She gave Draco a worried look.

"Are you oaky? You don't look too good," She sat next to him and took his left hand in hers. Draco pulled away, scared the pain would get worse and stood up, getting an instant head rush.

"I just.." Draco blinked a few times as one last head splitting surge of pain seared up through his arm, and the darkness took over him...

**

"Draco?"

Draco could hear a sweet voice calling out to him. One he recognised.

"Draco?" The voice seemed distressed, Draco didn't want the nice voice to feel like that. A powerful feeling in his chest wanted to voice to be happy, as if he needed the voice to be happy.

He felt someone slap his cheeks quite harshly. "Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes a tiny bit, which took a lot of effort out of him. His vision was slightly blurred so he blinked a few times and Hermione came in to focus. She was looking down on him, the tips of her hair brushing his cheeks softly.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice weak.

"You collapsed." Hermione whispered. Draco thought about trying to sit up but the thought of trying seemed to take a lot out of him. He tried to remember what happened and was reminded when a sharp burst of pain went through his arm. He twitched sharply, making Hermione jump slightly. He clutched his left forearm, squeezing it hard, nails digging in. Anything to focus the pain somewhere else.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at his arm. Draco watched her eyes widen in horror and he looked down. The Dark Mark was slowly coming through his skin, with every pulse of pain, with every beat of his heart, it became clearer. He heard Hermione gasp and his eyes closed with anger. He never wanted her to find out like this.

He braced himself for her legs to disappear from under his head. He braced his ears for the screaming...but none came. Draco opened his eyes as he felt Hermione's hand wipe away the hair that was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. She wiped the side of his cheeks and continued to stroke his hair.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you running away? Why aren't you leaving me?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm waiting for you to explain..." She said with a hesitation. She didn't look Draco in the eye, but her own eyes didn't show fear. Draco sighed and pulled himself up. He leaned against the sofa for support and took his wand, casting the weak charm that covered it up for a few hours.

"You shouldn't have to look at it," He muttered. He lifted his head and looked at the ceiling. "I never wanted this. It happened the night she died. They brought me down to the dining room where he was waiting for me." Draco uttered the words with sadness and hatred. "My mother was screaming in protest. She never wanted this life for me. She wanted me to have a good life, to finish my education, to get a good job, to have a loving wide and make a family of my own. She wanted me to have a future, not a life of darkness. My father started saying things about how it was the insanity talking, an illness she had since giving birth to me. That made me angry and I lashed out; I was so close to killing him. To giving him everything he deserved." Draco stared in to the fire, his eyes beginning to sting as the thoughts came back to him. His voice began to break as he got closer to the memory that had been haunting him for a while now.

"Voldemort held me back. He held me back while I watched my Father kill her. I knew he was under a curse, but even so, she still died by his hand. I caught her limp body before it hit the ground but the Death Eaters look it off me and threw her in to the corner, as if she was nothing but a doll. Voldemort told me that the like she was talking about was the future with him. I was numb and taking nothing in. I was lifeless like a puppet when they did it. I locked myself away until I had to come back to school.." Draco finished off.

Hermione looked at him, her own eyes shining. She crawled over to hit next to him. She took his left arm, more pain pulsing through it at her touch, the mark becoming more visible. "It won't cover up amy more. He's been calling me since this morning but, I couldn't go. The pain's been increasing all day."

Hermione still didn't say a word. Her hand was lingering just to the side of the mark on Draco's skin, her face emotionless. She took a deep breath and ran the tip of her finger lightly over the swollen mark. Draco clenched his teeth and gripped his hand in to a fist. Her touch bringing even more pain; she pulled away, seeing the effect it had on Draco.

"You need to go." Hermione whispered. Draco shook his head angrily.

"NO! I am not leaving you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" She whispered again, her eyes still gleaming. "What am I to you?"

"I.." Draco breathed. He knew how he wanted to answer that question, his voice just wouldn't say the words. His breath quickened and he tried again to try and tell her what she meant to him, but still it didn't come. Draco leaned forwards and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, hoping to tell her how he felt.

He felt the tears Hermione had been holding back fall down her cheeks. Draco went to pull away but she leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on to him not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to him as much as he could. The mark was pressed against her back, burning. He felt the tears of pain fall but he still didn't let go. Hermione gripped on to his hair as she felt the burning too but still leant in to him.

Draco screwed his eyes tight, concentrating on the girl in his arms. On how the feeling in his heart was exploding a million times over right now, on how she felt against him, how her hands felt in his hair, how her lips felt against him. He concentrated so hard on how much he meant it when he promised he would take care of her, how he wanted to protect her from what was going to happen, how he vowed to stop it.

How he loved her.

'_I Promise._' He thought one last time at the brink of crying out from the pain but then...it stopped.

Draco and Hermione broke apart suddenly, breathing deep gulps of air. "What happened?" She breathed.

Draco looked down at his arm. The pain had stopped and the mark was no longer swollen, it had faded back to a dingy black. "He stopped." Draco whispered. He lifted his head to see Hermione let another tear fall. Draco wiped it away with his thumb and held her face in his hands. "You stopped it." he looked deep in to her eyes. "Thank you." He said with a small smile. Hermione leaned her head forwards slightly, leaning their heads together.

Draco suppressed the urge to yawn as drowsiness swept over him. Hermione stood up, taking his hands as she went, pulling him up. "We're sharing a bed again, I'm worried that he'll call you in the night and you'll be in pain alone." She whispered pulling him in to a tight hug.

"I'm the one that should be worried." Draco said in to her soft hair. "You shouldn't have to worry. Don't take this burden on your shoulders. Right now, you're _my_ top priority." Draco said with a small worried look on his face. He gave her a small squeeze and followed her to the bedroom.

They climbed in together and Draco held her close.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Go on." Draco replied, stroking her hair which was slowly becoming a habit of his.

"Your mother. She wasn't really insane was she?" Hermione asked leaning on Draco's chest, drawing small circles on his warm skin with her finger.

Draco swallowed. "Yeah she was." Hermione sat up sharply with a questioning look on her face.

"They don't know what happened ti her. She started showing signs when I was just 5. Just small things like forgetting where she left her book or what she was going to find. It gradually became worse. She started forgetting my name, calling me Lucius, calling him Draco. She forgot her way around, forgot who she was occasionally. She sent away all the staff one day, screaming about how they were trying to kill her.

When father and I had returned from a small trip, she was locked in her bedroom in the dark. When we eventually got in, she was paler than normal, she had cut her long hair off and there were scratched all on her face. On the walls she had drawn in charcoal or something all these pictures of one girl. Some of them looked happy. Some she looked sad. Others she was crying, others she was dying." Draco stared at the wall as if he was picturing them right in that moment.

"There was one, where the girl was lying down, leaning on a boy outside in the garden. The picture went on to show the boy killing the girl, but the other side it showed him saving her." Draco whispered.

"That's not the worst off it." He said in response to Hermione's shocked face. "The summer I returned after the first year of Hogwarts, she tried to kill me, saying I was a stranger. She had forgotten her only son. I had to tell her some story that Lucius had hired me to help her. At first she didn't take too kindly to the idea, but eventually, she came to me one morning, asking if I would brush her hair.

She sat on the end of my bed and I brushed it without a word. She asked me if I knew where her son was. Of course I didn't say it was me, the Doctor said she wouldn't he able to cope. She went on to say that he was an angel, blue eyes, golden hair, big, gleaming wings. But he had fallen. Darkness had ripped the wings from him." Draco had a slightly confused look on his face.

"So she never remembered who you were again?" Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming once again.

"No, the day I was called to be marked, she came to me in the morning with her hair brush again, it became something I did every time I was there. She turned and gave me a hug, her arms frail and weak." Draco whispered, pained. "I remember her whispering that she had found her son and she was so happy with he man he had become. That he was every thing she ever wanted and that even if she could have had a million angels from heaven, she would have chosen me. Because I fell to her," A tear ran down Draco's face and he wiped it away. "Of course it's all nonsense she made up. I'm not an angel, she was just creating something to believe in. The son she adored was being warped in to a dark warrior but she knew there was still good in me. She brought it out."

Draco finished and stared hard at the Dark Mark. He had covered it back up as he didn't want Hermione seeing it but once again, it was pulsing to his heart beat, letting him know that he was still connected to the Dark Lord.

"That's so sad." Hermione whispered, more tears running down her cheeks. Draco leaned to the side to each for tissues. He heard her gasp as he turned around.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked worried. Hermione's eyes were big and round. She shook her head and took the tissue from Draco's hand.

"Thanks." She wiped her eyes and settled back down on Draco's chest.


	15. The Red Children'

[Draco]

Hermione had long drifted off to sleep and Draco was left to think while he was awake. He heard a crash come from the kitchen and sat up straight. Hermione rolled off him and curled up in to a ball on his side of the bed. Draco picked up his wand. He opened the door, ready to attack when someone stumbled past in to the kitchen. Draco snuck around the corner to see the back of a black suit and messy brown hair.

The person turned around and Hermione's uncle was stood there with a bottle in his hand. Draco quickly stuffed his wand in to his waistband and walked over to him.

"Dave? Are you okay?" Draco asked watching him stumble around the kitchen.

Dave turned around and squinted. "Ahh! Draco! You don't know where I keep me whishkey do ya?" He asked, slurring his words. He was drunk.

"Yes." Draco lied. He pulled out the chair and helped Dave in to it. Draco went to get a glass and poured some water. He set it down in front of Dave who was lying, head down on the table. "Um..." Draco said poking Hermione's uncle in the arm. David sat up abruptly muttering something about gravy.

He took the glass and took a long drink out of it. "Ooooh, that'sh gooood, what ish it?" He asked giving the glass to Draco, obviously wanting more.

"It's a new brand called um.." Draco looked around for something to name it. "Plug." His eyes caught sight of the muggle contraption.

"Plug? Me uncle Barry ushed to drink thish all the time" Dave smiled taking the glass back off Draco and drank half of it. Draco sat down opposite Dave looking concerned.

"How much did you have?" He asked.

"God knowsh." Dave said rubbing his eye. He opened his eyes wide and stared at Draco who felt very exposed right now, being half naked and everything. "Work out?" he asked taking more of the water.

"Yeah I play Quidditch.." Draco said before he could stop himself.

"I played that once, aweshome shport!" Dave said getting excited. Draco raised an eyebrow. Dave sat there hiccupping for a moment before he gave Draco a very hard stare. "I know what guysh like you are like! Think you can get any girl you want! Well I tellsh ya, if yous hurt Hermione, I'll...*Hic*...I'll *Hic*" Dave tried to say.

"I get it." Draco said putting the man out of his misery. "Don't worry. She means a lot to me." He said looked down the corridor to the door of their room.

"You're a good man Draco." Dave said a little more seriously. "More Plug?" he asked with a cheesy grin. Draco smiled slightly and took the glass off him, going to fill it up. "WOAH!" Dave practically yelled. Draco turned around quickly.

"What?" He said looking around. Dave stood up and wobbled over. He turned Draco back around and traced two lines down his back. "Uh..what are you doing?" Draco asked confused and creeped out. Dave grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him over to the long mirror the other side of the living room and showed Draco.

There were two silver scars going from his shoulder blades to the base of his back. They formed an upside down 'V'. Draco's brown creased as he wondered where on earth he got them from.

**

[Hermione]

I woke up that morning and everything went by as a blur. Before I knew what was happening, Draco, Dave and I were at the train station. Dave was wearing a pair of sunglasses that he looked quite ridiculous in, but they helped with his hangover...I didn't ask.

There was so much to do in the morning before we left I didn't even have a chance to think about what happened the previous day. Then again, I wasn't even sure what had happened.

"I feel terrible for hardly being there.." Dave muttered looking at his feet. We were stood on the platform as the train was being loaded.

"At least I got to see you." I replied giving him a tight hug. "Thank you for everything," I smiled.

_The 9 o'clock train will be departing in a few minutes to London, please make sure all your items are on board and have your tickets ready._

The voice said over the intercom. I saw Draco look around for the person who had said it and looked overall confused. I stifled a giggle and gave Dave another hug. "Write to me when you get the chance. We're all we have now," He said taking my hands. "Well you're all I have." He smiled looking at Draco for a second. "He's a good lad, don't give him the chance to leave,"

I felt confused slightly at what he meant and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Nice to meet you Draco," He smiled shaking Draco's hand firmly. He pulled him in to a hug and I could see Draco blush slightly and not know what to do. He lifted him arm up gingerly and patted Dave on the back. I gave him one last hug and we got on the train.

We went to our seats right in front of my uncle on the train and waved at him until he was no longer visible.

I settled in to my seat and sighed. "It's kind of nice to be going back. You miss it after a while," I laughed slightly. Draco smiled as he shrugged off his jacket. The label on the collar caught my attention and I tried to read it.

"Is your label in Latin?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was from a designer we got in Rome. He was practically in love with the Ancient country." Draco shrugged.

"Can you speak Latin?" I asked casually.

"Since the age of 5." Draco smiled. "It's like a second language to me, even though it's hardly spoken anymore, I think it's beautiful," I smiled at him when something crossed my mind, 2 words.

"What does **Rutilus Parvulus** mean?" I asked, the image of the book suddenly sprung from my memories, from the dream.

"Shining or Red Child." Draco said with an eyebrow slightly raised. "I saw it on that...thing at your Uncle's. I didn't realise muggles knew the story." Draco muttered with a confused look on his face.

"No, I've never heard it. When I searched it on the laptop," I ignored the confused look on Draco's face. "Nothing related came up."

"So you just thought the words up on your own?"

"No..." I hesitated. "They were in a dream on a book." I took a deep breath and explained what happened with the book and the ink showing the pictures of the girl and the boy who watched her die. I left out the part with the man and the piano...

Draco's brow was pulled in to thin lines. "I don't like it. Also I don't get what that has to do with the Red Children..." He said pausing to think.

"So, is it a fairytale or something?" I asked.

"Basically, more like a legend though." I looked at Draco, urging him to go on. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table that separated us.

"There were two Gods, Zane and Ethan who lived in the heavens. They had everything, wealth, food, wine. Everything except women. They often watched the women from heaven, wishing they could go down and be with them.

One day, Zane saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had long brown hair, big green eyes and red, shining lips. He tried everything to try and get down to her,with Ethan's help.

Eventually, they came across a spell and they both managed to get down to the mortal world with no problems and Zane got to meet Arianna, they fell in love.

One night, Ethan got overly-drunk and came across Arianna. He didn't know what he was doing and he raped her. She fell pregnant but a few days later, she gave birth to this... creature and Arianna died giving birth.

It had pale, slimy skin and blood red eyes but looked human. Sharp claws protruded from its hands and small fangs bore out of it's mouth. When Zane found out, he was so furious that the sky screamed with thunder and lightning as he declared war on his brother.

Zane took the creature to examine it and found out that they grew fast to be strong, intelligent creatures. He decided to make more to use them for his army against his brother and went mating with many females.

When Ethan realised what Zane was using, he decided to do the same and he too, mated with the women. Eventually, thousands were down on earth, fighting and killing each other in the name of a brother brutally for 100 years or so.

Soon after that, the creatures began to turn insane from all the bloodshed and war. They stopped killing their own and started killing the humans, they even turned on Zane and Ethan who were forced to retreat back to Heaven and watch the turmoil from above.

They decided to put everything past them in order to stop what they had created. They tried using their elements, Zane – thunder and lightning, Ethan – water and ice but nothing worked. In desperation, the Gods went to the Angels."

Draco stopped for a breath and looked me in the eye. "Now, Angels and Gods are completely different beings, they just live in the same place, never confronting each other. Gods protect humans with their elements, Angels protect humans with their guidance and soul. Angels use telepathy to connect to the humans and guide them down the right path and that is what Zane and Ethan hoped the Angels would do with the creatures. The Angels were furious at what the Gods had done and refused.

You see, Angels have 4 rules they have to live by, these rules are their life, if they are broken, the Angel is stripped of its wings and sent to earth and one of them was to never get involved with the dealings of a God.

Only one Angel had had his wings stripped off, Artemis. He was a fallen Angel living on earth and the Gods went to him as a last resort.

They found him quite easily as the creatures went nowhere near him, they could tell he wasn't a proper human and they thought his body was unnatural. Zane and Ethan pleaded with him for help.

Artemis still had his telepathy but because he was fallen, humans tended not to listen to him but he wanted to try. He thought that if he helped get rid of the creatures, the Angels would let him back in to heaven.

By the time he went out to the middle of a big gathering of them, they're souls were so rotten, they had began killing each other again. Artemis stood by the edge of the group and concentrated on a small injured one that stood away from the rest. He crept in the child's mind and tried to speak with it, pleading to change its ways. The child was on the verge of giving up and was weak so it was easy to change its mind. It took a few days but eventually, the child began to see good and it slowly began to become humane and stopped being bloodthirsty.

Artemis took the child back to Zane and Ethan to show them and they took it to the Angels. The Angels took a while contemplating what to do. These creatures were once human and it was their duty to protect humans. Eventually they agreed. As they were Angels, their telepathy was a lot stronger than Artemis' and they managed to fully change all of the creatures to humans. They decided to call these humans Red Children and protected them from any violence or insanity that might one day bring back the monster from within them.

Eventually, all the red children died with old age. Artemis was given a place back in the heavens as an Archangel but as for Zane and Ethan, the Angel's decided to strip them of their powers and banish them to the mortal world as punishment." Draco finished and leaned back against the chair.

My eyes were wide with fascination, I gulped as I took everything in. "Wow, did that actually happen?" I asked.

"No one knows it was that long ago," Draco shrugged. I leaned back against the seat and glanced out the window watching the countryside speed past. The journey went considerably fast, neither of us talking much but it was a comfortable silence.

My mind was wandering through everything that had happened over the weekend, processing every detail from choosing flowers, to Draco's Dark Mark.

Honestly, I was glad my mind was busy, by the time my mind had processed everything and started to move on to the kiss with Draco and the still empty hole in my heart from my parents, we were at Kings Cross station.

I felt Draco's fingers take my as he pulled me from a daydream and we got off the train and headed over to Platform Nine. We leaned casually against the wall and fell through to the other side.

We were greeted by the cruel, pale face of Professor Snape. I suppressed the motion to raise an eyebrow when he offered us his arm. I saw Draco hesitate as they gave each other icy looks and felt slightly confused. I was sure Snape was Draco's favourite teacher.

None the less, we took his arms and apparated back to Hogsmade. "The Headmaster sends his apologies but he was detained. However he has given you permission to have the rest of the day off and go back to normal lessons tomorrow," He said raising his eye brow at me slightly and headed off in the direction of Hogwarts.

I looked up at Draco who was staring coldly at Snape, watching him go. I pulled at his sleeve gently, "Are you okay?" I asked softly, the wind carrying my voice out to him.

Draco swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from Snape. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled weakly at me. "Come on, let's get back." Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his sweet scent filling my lungs.


	16. Why Don't I Know What I am?

[Hermione]

"How did it go?" I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room at lunchtime with Harry and Ginny. Draco had left me at our Common room telling me he had some things to do. He was acting slightly weird but I didn't want to force anymore out of him for a while.

"Well, I was happy to see my Uncle again but he had to be at work a lot of the time. I am happy to have got to say goodbye to them, I feel like now I can start to move on," I said slowly, looking at the carpet.

"He was at work? So you were alone a lot?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face. Yes, I hadn't told them Draco went with me...yet. "Surely one of us could have come with you?"

I shrugged. "My Uncle has a small apartment so there wouldn't have been any room anyway. Besides, it felt good to have some time to myself." I smiled slightly.

Harry sighed. "But 'Mione, we hardly see you outside of lessons now. You're either in the other common room by yourself or doing Head Girl stuff,"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "We understand your workload is bigger now but we wouldn't mind coming to your common room every now and again to hang out,"

I thought about it, I suppose it would be good. I wanted my friends to see the side of Draco I saw. I felt that he needed friends just as much as I did at the moment. "Yeah, I'd like that. Plus I kind of want you guys to get to know Draco a bit more..." I said quietly.

I could have worn Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped a couple of thousand miles. "What?" They yelled in unison.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, he's actually really nice and he's helped me quite a lot recently." I paused to look at their stunned faces. "Please guys, it would mean a lot to me." I added.

The look on their faces told me they weren't very happy about it. "If it makes you feel any better, you can think about it. You need to get to lesson anyway," I said standing up. I waved a small goodbye and left, kind of annoyed.

It wasn't as if I was asking them to marry the guy, I just wanted them to get along. I had decided that what happened with Draco was a good thing. We were becoming friends which was what I wanted. I mean, you don't show someone something like a Dark Mark who obviously doesn't mean something to you.

I made my way to the library, deciding to read more these 'Red Children'. I frowned slightly as I walked through the doors when I realised that I didn't know who the author was and I didn't particularly wanted to ask the librarian. I decided to try the index in the corner and scanned through the fictional books quickly.  
I found a few volumes of fairytales and legends so I just decided to get them. They were big, old dusty volumes that were quite heavy. I dropped them on a table in the corner, creating quite a bit of noise, I glanced around expecting to see the librarian give me her disapproving glare but she was nowhere in sight.

I shrugged and sat down, flicking through the three volumes, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

Wizard fairytales were quite different to the ones I was read when I was young but they were as equally enchanting.

Within half an hour, I had found 'The Red Children'. I was happy the title wasn't in Latin again as I had completely forgotten it and Draco wasn't around. I took the book over to the front desk and checked it out. In no time I was back in my own Common room, sat on the comfy red armchairs with the book.

The story was basically the same as the one Draco had told me except in more detail and a few gruesome changes. The book described the children to be demons, a plague sent by the devil himself to curse the children of the gods. They ate the flesh of their prey and feasted in their souls.

I had to put the book down eventually, finding the details a bit too horrific for my liking. I went to put the book out of the way in my room and wondered where Draco was. I knocked softly on his bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard his reply. I entered to see him putting a few things away in his dresser. His hair was slightly ruffled but still hung over his eyes in the way it always did. He had changed his clothes since this morning and was now wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans.

I felt my eyes wander to his left forearm where I saw the faint outline of the Dark Mark. I felt Draco follow my gaze as his hand came and covered it.

"Please don't," He muttered. "I'd rather you didn't see it," He said turning his back on me and walking to retrieve his wand. He turned back to me after the Mark had been completely covered and sat down on the bed.

I went and sat next to him, taking his warm hands in mine. "I know it was hard for you to tell me about it," I began, stroking his wrist gently. "But I am glad you did. It makes me happy knowing that you trust me. But, you don't need to hide it."

Draco opened his mouth in protest but I cut in to stop him. "Just hear me out please. It's part of who you are. I'm not saying you're a dark wizard but, the Dark Mark shows your past and I don't think it's something anyone should hide,"

Draco cupped my chin with his hand. "If you're going to be like that then know this. All the Mark represents is the evil and hatred that controlled most of my life." He took my hand and traced the scar on his opposite arm from the night we came back. "This shows how you helped me over come something and," Draco paused and he looked down at my hand which stroked his arm.

"This is going to also show how I helped you overcome something far bigger than us both," I whispered. I moved my fingers over the patch of skin where his mark was. It felt cooler than the rest of his skin. My mind went back to the previous night, it had burned my skin when I touched it, obviously, it was undisturbed right now.

"You can believe in me Draco. I want to help you." I whispered running my finger gently over the Mark. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, leaning his head on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder, rubbing his back.

"Thank you." I heard his whisper. I pulled my head away so our cheeks brushed against each other. I felt my heart pound as I inhaled his sweet scent. His eyes were closed and his brow was creased, lips pulled in to a thin line. I lifted my hand up slowly and traced the outline of his lips with my thumb. I felt them quiver at my touch but he pulled away.

I tried to not look disappointed but I knew it would be inappropriate right now.

"What did you do earlier?" I asked distracting myself.

"I went to see the Headmaster," Draco said lying back on his bed. I glanced at him but my eyes were drawn to the pale line of skin his pulled up shirt bared and I knew exactly where it would lead...

"Hmm?" I asked shaking myself mentally and tried to catch my breath back.

"I'm leaving after dinner to go see my father. I'll be back early hours of the morning for first lesson so I won't miss anything," I was finding it hard to process what he told me.

"You're leaving?" I asked, unable to hide the sadness in my voice. He smiled slowly and reached up to caress my cheek.

"It will only be overnight, sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for? You have to do what you need to," I said.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, concern clouding his eyes.

I smiled in to the palm of his hand. "I'll be fine, like you said, it's only overnight. I took a book from the library earlier anyway, that'll entertain me." Draco smiled slightly and I felt happy to see him smile. "You're so beautiful when you smile," I muttered. Draco wasn't looking in my direction so when he turned his head to question what I had said, I just shook my head and turned away, blushing violently.

I heard Draco laugh behind me. "I'll ignore the fact that I can see you turning the colour of a strawberry through the mirror," My eyes widened as I looked up at the mirror to see Draco grinning at me from behind. He let him pull me back and I buried my face in to the bed.

"Oh my god," My voice muffled.

Draco laughed again, his voice sounding godly. "Don't worry, I find it cute," He said moving my hair out of the way. "You're a great friend, I feel so much better," I turned my face away from the bed to see Draco leaning over me. I felt my heart twinge slightly at the word friend but I knew, that was all I would ever mean, no amount of kisses would change that. Friends was all I would ever be to a boy.

"I'm glad," I smiled. Friends was good enough for me.

**

[Draco]

Draco spent dinner with his mind somewhere else and Blaise was getting annoyed.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Draco?" He said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face for what seemed the millionth time.

"Hmm? What?" Draco asked looking over to his friend.

"What's wrong with you? You've been out of it since dinner started. I bet you haven't even been listening to me." Blaise complained.

"I am sorry, I'm just distracted..." Draco said, glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

"Is it your...mark?" Blaise asked in hushed tones. Blaise was Draco's best friend and he knew damned well about the situation with the Dark Mark. Draco shook his head and set his fork down next to his untouched food. "Then what? I hate guessing," Blaise demanded.

"I have a friend and he asked me for advice on a girl but I don't know what to tell him," Draco said glancing across the hall again.

"Let's call him Drake," Blaise grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, well he really likes this girl as in, more than friends but they never used to get along and he thinks that she wouldn't like to be more than friends because of all the horrible things he did to her. What should he do?" Draco asked.

"To be honest, I think you should tell Hermione straight out. I mean, if she hasn't guessed by now, she isn't as smart as everyone makes out," Blaise said taking a muffin from one of the plates in front of them.

"Excuse me, this is my friend we're on about. Not me," Draco protested.

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. "Draco, I'm your best friend. I know damn well you like her. I can see it in your eyes the way you look at her." Draco scowled at Blaise.

"Don't give me that look; it makes you look oh-so-ugly." He grinned. "So, what are you going to do?"

Draco sighed and glanced at Hermione. Everyone else seemed to disappear as he found her voice through the hundreds of other people, her laughter ringing like an Angels.

"I don't know. It's her birthday tomorrow so I was going to get her something but I would have no idea what to get her," Draco's face fell slightly. "But it won't even matter, I'm going home tonight. I need to speak to my father,"

Blaise saw anger and sadness pass over Draco's eyes and decided not to press any further. "How are you getting back? Floo?"

Draco nodded. He used to do it a lot last year when he wanted to get away. Snape allowed him to use the fireplace in his office whenever he needed it. Whether it still applied now or not, Draco didn't know.

He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow," Draco stood and waved slightly to Blaise.

"Good luck!" He waved after Draco. 'I'll need it' He thought.

**

Draco took a deep breath and knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter." His dull voice came. Draco opened the door and stood awkwardly in the frame. "Yes?" Snape asked without even looking up.

"Can I use your fireplace? There's something I need to talk to my father about." Draco said trying to keep his voice calm. "I'll be back tomorrow morning before lessons." He added hoping it would help him.

Snape looked up and snapped the book shut he was writing it. He stood and shoved the book in Draco's face. "Give that to your father. Go." Draco knew it was best not to ask and just did as he was told, taking a pinch of Floo power and stepping in to the fireplace, stating his destination very clearly.

The flames licked at his feet as he was shot up the fireplace, the green flames hurting his eyes. Draco kept an eye out until he saw the familiarity of his father's study.

Draco stepped through and dusted the ash off of his cloak. "Father."

Lucius rose from his leather chair, a small shocked look on his face. "Draco? Why are you here?" His face furrowed for a moment. "Why didn't you come yesterday?" He didn't look angry; worried would be a better description.

"I was with her." Draco said flatly. Lucius' expression softened slightly.

"It is good to see you are devoted to your task but, you must come when the Dark Lord calls you or you will be punished. He decided to overlook this one time," He said with serious tones.

Draco shook his head as if to cast the matter aside and took his cloak and jumper off. "I need to know something." Lucius looked confused as Draco took off his shirt. Draco turned to bear the scars on his back. "When did I get these?"

Lucius stayed silent as he walked closer. Draco felt his cold hands run over the right scar. "When you were born. They had to operate on your spine. You could have died." Lucius sounded short and almost uncertain.

"Why have I never noticed them before then?"Draco demanded.

"It was a long time ago Draco. They are barely noticeable now." Lucius snapped. "You can only really seem then in certain lights anyway," Draco felt his shirt being thrown at him. He turned and bent to pick it up. He watched his father cross the room to the drinks cabinet and pour himself a very generous whiskey.

"We're clearing out you're mothers studio tomorrow. The Dark Lord would like to use it for his own purposes." Lucius said quietly. Before Draco knew what he was doing, he had taken the glass from his father and slammed it against the wall.

Rage was seething from every cell. He could feel the blood spill from a few cuts as he took his hand from the shattered mess a few inches from his father's head. "You don't touch her things. I'll do it." Draco scowled through gritted teeth. He saw the Dark Mark fade through his skin slightly. He cast a dark look from it to his father and stormed out.

As he walked, he pulled the small shard from his palm and threw it on the floor as he took big strides to the second floor. He stood outside the mahogany doors taking deep breaths, hand lingering on the cold handle.

The creaking door echoed across the dark room. Everything was laden in dust and small spider webs. Draco's footsteps were quiet compared to the hammering of his heart. He sighed and slung his shirt over the armchair, proceeding further in to the room. There were sheets over the large canvasses she used to paint, the furniture and her desk. He pulled one off a tall easel and gasped.

He saw himself, standing in a meadow, bare-chested, arms spread out. Draco didn't realise his mother was such a good artist but it wasn't the talent that shocked him, it was the massive wings coming out of his shoulders.

Draco felt the breeze rush gently under the door to caress the scars on his back. He felt his face pull in to a frown of confusion.

"What.."

He turned to the easel next to it and pulled of the sheet. This one showed him in the same meadow, kneeling in front of other angels, their beautiful faces shrouded with anger and disappointment as they looked down at him. He felt his heart began to thud in his chest and he tore the sheet off the next easel. A horrific sight met his eyes as he saw the angels rip off the wings, he ran to the next one to see him falling to a fiery landscape.

Draco's breathing increased as he looked through the many canvas' leaning against the walls, all showed him either with wings looking majestic and powerful or him in the fiery wastelands being suffocated by darkness.

He looked up to the long walls, averting his eyes from the pictures. He regretted it instantly as déjà vu took over. The sketch his mother had drawn in her bedroom had been re-drawn here, and this time, he knew who it was. He was with a girl leaning against the tree, to the right; he stood watching her burn, to the left, he was protecting her against the fire.

The more he stared at the sketches of the girl, the more they reminded him of someone...He backed away from the wall slowly, bumping in to the desk behind him. He felt the cool wood against his fingertips as he slid his fingers around to find the drawers.

He took a good guess at what he would find in her sketch books. He pulled the draw out and looked down, it was filled with pieces of worn parchment. Draco raised an eyebrow slightly as he pulled out her scrap book and flicked through.

It was slightly different to what he expected, but still shocking. This one was full of sketches of Hermione, well a girl that looked like Hermione. The first half were horrific. Her features were horrific and there were a few where she attacked a man with her bare hands, ripping at his flesh. As he looked further though, she began less violent and more happy. Towards the end, she was drawn with the person that looked like Draco, her face as beautiful as ever.

Draco dropped the book and breathed. He saw himself in the mirror on the opposite wall, the glass cracked in several places. He walked over, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. He turned slowly to look at the shiny scars on his back. He stared at them for a few moments before glancing over to the painting of 'him' on the wasteland, facing away and walking towards the darkness.

**A/N I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please R&R :)**


	17. Birthday Surprises

[Draco]

A few hours later, Draco was sat in his room. He had managed to find all the pieces of work his mother had done before her absurd 'my-son-is-a-fallen-angel' stage and stored them in his room. He knew all of the other paintings were from her insanity so he had burned them. All of it, leaving a more peaceful memory with him.

He knew it was all some weird coincidence. He wasn't a fallen angel and he did suffer from serious back problems when he was younger...

Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair and stood up to button up his shirt, muttering how ridiculous this all was. He picked up the few sketch books of his mother's he had decided to take with him and walked out of the door. Looking at the large grandfather clock that loomed above him in the hallway, he saw it was 4am. He sighed and headed off to his father's study to retrieve his cloak and leave.

"He knows..." Draco heard the faint mutter of his father. He stopped outside the door and shrank back in to the shadows, holding his breath.

"No he doesn't. Everybody has scars. Just keep at the story and we won't have to deal with this complication!" Draco recognised the anger in Voldemort's tine and shrank back even further.

There was a moment's pause before he heard the Dark Lord speak again, much closer than he was before. "The Guardians only appear when one of the Children have been awoken...Draco must be around someone who's a descendant. If my chance Narcissa was right and he is a fallen, we must find out who it is. It would make everything a lot easier, as much as I enjoy manipulating the muggles," Voldemort spat the word. "By having a true child, we can have fewer failures."

Draco strained to listen as he head shuffling and the next thing he knew, his left forearm seared with pain. Without hesitation, he pressed his wand to the Mark and felt himself dissolve in to the air and reappear a few meters away from where he previously stood.

"Draco. How is your little...arrangement going?" Draco looked up to see Voldemort sitting in an armchair.

Draco curled his fists slightly. "You said get close to her. I am. I fail to see why though." Draco muttered.

Voldemort stared at Draco for a few minutes, his eyes boring in to Draco's own. Draco returned the gaze, waiting for an explanation. Voldemort broke the stare. "Go back to school. I will send for you when you are needed."

Draco turned away and grabbed his cloak before marching to the fireplace and taking some floo powder. "I shouldn't have to advise you to show next time you're called." Voldemort's hiss scratched at Draco's ears. He thew the powder in to the fireplace and said clearly Snape's office before standing in.

**

[Hermione]

I woke up from my dreamless sleep earlier than normal. I had kind of been hoping to dream about the man again but there was nothing. I looked at my watch and realised what day it was; My birthday.

I smiled slowly and hugged my knees to my chest, resting my head on them. I thought of my parents and hoped they were happy where ever they were.

I jumped out of bed and wandered out in to the cold common room. I noticed Draco's cloak was thrown over the side of the sofa and wondered if he was back. I went over to his door and knocked gently. "Draco?"

"Come in." I heard him from inside. I entered only to be taken by surprise. Draco had been on the other side of the door and had lifted me up. "Happy Birthday!" he grinned setting me back down. My breath had done as I leaned against his bare chest trying to steady myself. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt flustered as I watched him go over to the bed to get something. It was then had I noticed his bed was covered with all sorts of books. "Late night reading?" I asked walking over to him, looking down at the pages of some of the open ones.

Draco stepped in front of me, blocking my sight. I frowned confused but he handed me a small, neatly wrapped package. "You didn't have to." I heard myself mutter.

I traced my finger of the purple tissue paper and the elegant bow. "It's not much," Draco shrugged shoving all the books off the side of the bed, hiding them from view. I made a mental note to ask him later. I opened the tissue paper carefully to reveal a smallish, black bound leather book. The leather was engraved with silver flowers, swirling down the left side of the cover.

My finger followed the delicate design slowly and flicked through the empty pages. "It's a dream diary." Draco said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know that dreams are really the only thing that can't haunt people when they lose someone. This might help," he said smiling slightly.

I felt my heart beat loudly against my chest and blinked back the tears. "That's so sweet." I climbed on to the bed and put my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered holding him tight.

I settled down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I would have been fine without a present you know," I muttered smiling slightly as I caressed the flower design. "Having you here is enough."

"I'm not a very good birthday present though," He laughed rubbing my shoulder, sending a warm, fuzzy feeling all around my body.

"You're all I want though..." I heard myself whisper before I could stop. Alright, I admit I was thinking of it and it had sounded less stupid in my head and now I was going to seem like a fool...

My mental ramblings were interrupted my a pair of soft lips kissing my own. Once again I felt my breath rush out of me and Draco pulled back. "Sorr..."He began but I pressed my body to his and kissed him back, running my hand up his neck and in to his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

I felt his hands wind around my waist and he squeezed me gently. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine, looking down in to my eyes. "Draco..." I whispered, my fingers touching his bottom lip gently.

I was about to carry on but there was a bang in the common room. I reluctantly pulled out of Draco's arms and went to see what it was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I almost jumped out of my skin from the loud outburst. Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing in the Common room shooting streamers from their wands all over me. My face lit up and I ran over to them, flinging my arms around all three of them in a giant group hug. As I let go of them, Draco came out of his room fully dressed.

"Have you seen my robe?" He asked me. I shook my head and suggested he try my room. He looked at my friends and nodded. "Morning." Before going in to my room.

"Why were you in his room?" Harry asked as he handed me a present with an eyebrow raised at me. In fact all of them were giving me this look.

"He was giving me my present." I shrugged. I opened the wrapping paper to find the most beautiful silver bracelet I had ever seen and felt my jaw drop. "Harry, this have cost you loads..." I began.

"it's from all of us, we pitched in." Ginny smiled, taking it out of the box and wrapping it around my wrist. The silver band circled my wrist before overlapping when they met at each end in a swirling pattern with diamonds in the swirl.

I beamed and pulled them in to another hug. "It's amazing, I love it!"

"What did _he_ get you?" Ron asked nodding his head towards the door.

"_Draco_ got me a dream diary. It can help because of the whole...situation." I struggled to find a word. "I'm not asking you to become best buddies with each other, just be civil? Please?" I asked hoping they would be mature about it.

I saw Ron roll his eyes which annoyed me but at least Ginny and Harry hid their disapproval. "We'll try, but for you, not him." Ginny said giving me another hug. "We're going to head off to breakfast. It's early and Ron still hasn't been fed, see you down there?"

"Yeah," I smiled giving her and Harry a hug. "Thank you for the bracelet again." I waved as they left. I held my wrist out in front of me as I turned back to head to my room. Draco was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets.

"I for one would love to see Weasley try and be civil with me," He sighed putting his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Well seeing as you and I maybe more than friends, I want them to see the side of you that I see," I said leaning in to him.

"But what if that side is just for you?" I felt his chin lean on my head and he shook slightly as he laughed. I looked up at him and felt a smile creep on to my lips, going in to my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then I am one lucky girl." I smiled before going to get dressed.

**

Last lesson had just finished and Harry, Ginny and I were walking down to Hogsmade, arm in arm. Lavender had practically pounced on Ron when he said he was going to the Three Broomsticks with us so he stayed behind.

We stayed for a few hours before coming back up to school just in time before dinner ended. Ron was nowhere to be seen which didn't surprise me really.

"Is it your turn for rounds tonight?" I asked Ginny as we left the Great hall.

"Uh, yeah. I would ask to swap as it's your birthday," I was about to comment but Ginny interrupted. "I know! You wouldn't allow it anyway, you have to be good," She smirked and gave me a smile before going off to start.

Harry and I headed up the stairs together. As we came to my floor, he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "So I take it you're not coming over then?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I have homework and I need to write to my Uncle." I said sadly. It wasn't a lie, I did have homework and I did need to write to Dace, I just also wanted to see Draco but I didn't think Harry would be too pleased if I mentioned it.

He smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much for a great day. I love the bracelet!" I beamed and looked at it over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday!" he gave me one last squeeze before continuing up the stairs and I made my way down the few corridors and in to my common room.

The fore was on and the main oil lamps were out, making the room cosy and dim. Draco came out of his room. "I thought I heard you." From behind his back, he pulled out a muffin with one candle lit. "Happy birthday." His smile was so breath-takingly beautiful. "I know, I'm a dork."

"You are." I smiled but closed my eyes and made a wish anyway. Before I could open them, I felt Draco's lips brush mine gently. I leaned forward and kissed him properly. "Thanks," I whispered. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just out of interest, what time were you actually born?" He asked letting me go and I checked my watch.

"In about half an hour actually," I laughed before rubbing my eyes feeling a headache come on. Such a long day. "Right, I'm going to take a bath then go to bed," I said squeezing his hand.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the taps, letting the warm steam surround me and stepped in to the hot water, hoping it would sooth my head. I leaned back and rested my eyes, feeling the coldness of my skin from the cool metal of the bracelet and my necklace. I looked down at it trying to remember the day my parents had given it to me but the harder I tried, the more I couldn't picture it. The only image that came to mind was a dark scene with a young couple, the woman looked lightly pregnant. They were walking through a small village when they came across a cloaked figure. A pale hand came from the folds of the cloak and pointed a wand at the woman, cursing her with a bright red light. As she fell, the cloaked figure disappeared and she was left, screaming in pain, the partner unable to help, clutching a black stone in his hand that was left in place of the mysterious figure.

My eyes snapped open in shock and confusion. I had seen that before, but not as detailed. My mind felt dizzy as I continued to see a very young baby in the arms of the same woman, the man leaning over them, both looking extremely tired but so happy. It faded to show the girl, with stunningly beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes, sitting in the back of a car, laughing. A few seconds later, there was a scream and a very loud crash. The car was burning, seconds away from exploding and she was trapped. Someone flung the upside down door open and pulled her quickly from the car as they fled away from the vehicle, her screams of protest ringing in my ears, begging for the person to go back and save her parents. As the car exploded, this scene too faded only to be replaced by the girl looking a few years older.

She looked about my age, her eyes were tired with dark circles around them and her face was emotionless. She was sat in a cellar wearing rags, curled up in a ball in the corner. Her lips were dry and bleeding, her hands were scarred and frail. When the door opened, fear was driven in to her eyes as she was taken away to a larger cellar. More screaming filled my ears but I was unable to see what was happening. When the screaming stopped, the image of the girl suddenly appeared. She was lifeless, floating in a large tank of almost opaque red liquid.

Every so often she would twitch violently, causing her stained hair to move. It was then that I noticed what was around her neck. It was the black stone I had seen her father hold. All of a sudden, her eyes opened and she slowly lifted herself out of the liquid, her hair sticking to her body, her fingers unnaturally long and sharp. She lifted her head slowly and through the gaps in her once golden hair, I could see her red eyes burning through me.

I tried to open my eyes to escape her stare, but I was transfixed, trapped.

[Draco]

Draco was sat on his bed rocking slightly. Hermione had been in the bathroom for a while now and he kind of needed to go in there. He stood up and decided to take his mind off it and undid his trousers, getting ready for bed. As he undid the buttons of his shirt he thought she might have already be out and that he just hadn't heard her.

Deciding to check anyway, he walked out to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hermione? Are you still in there?" He couldn't hear anything on the other side so he opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Hermione?"

As soon as his vision was cleared of all the steam, he saw Hermione lying in the bath, her eyes closed. He walked in slowly. "Hermione?" He said quite loudly but she didn't even stir. He poked her arm a few times, but her head just limply fell to the other side.

Draco began to panic thinking she had had one of those random attacks and wondered what to do. As Hermione slowly began to sink underwater, Draco grabbed a towel and pulled her up, keeping his eyes in the appropriate places (He seemed to be doing this a lot...), he pulled Hermione out and wrapped her up. Beginning to feel very light headed, Draco carried her quickly to her room and placed her on the bed but he was then caught by a sudden wave of dizziness and fell to his knees, feeling very overwhelmed and fainted...


	18. Dreams To Nightmares

_The light blinded him and he lifted his arm to block out the sun. He was wearing a black suit with a silk blue tie. He looked around to try and see where he was.___

_Draco was standing on water...and there were random skinny trees sticking up every where. He looked around to try and find something normal when he spotted someone who was curled up in a ball, clutching their head.___

_Placing his hands in his pockets, he felt himself walk over slowly. The closer he got, he realised it was Hermione (So he was dreaming about her now then?). She had a silk blue dress on that matched his tie but her skin and hair was in greyscale.___

_Not having any control over his body, he felt himself kneel down and reach out, taking one of her hands away from her head. He lifted up her chin so he could see her properly. "Now, that's better." His voice sounded like he was in another room listening in to their conversation. Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and swept a strand of her hair behind her ear.___

_"You know, it's highly frustrating not knowing who you are." he heard Hermione say. 'But you know who I am. It's me Draco.' Draco said the words, but yet his mouth didn't move to say them. Utterly confused, he felt himself shrug. What was going on? It was his dream but he had no control?___

_"You're confused." He stated.___

_Hermione nodded her head slowly as she thought. As she did, Draco saw her thoughts in his mind, he saw the couple, the girl grow up. Then scarily, he recognised her as she sat in his basement. He recognised her as she floated in the blood tank. He recognised her when she stared at him with those eyes.___

_"Alice Hanley. 17, muggle." Draco said this as he himself knew. This time, he actually spoke it and his voice sounded crystal clear.___

_"What happened to her?" Hermione's voice small and scared.___

_Draco thought about what he should say, that is if he had control of what he did say..."Voldemort." He paused for a moment, his body responding to what he was doing. "And right now, that's all you need to know."___

_Hermione glided over and placed one hand on the side of Draco's cheek. Her touch was cool and took his breath away as she stared in to his eyes, searching for something. "Why do I dream about you?" He heard her whisper. "For so long I've dreamed of you, why?"___

_Normally, Draco's heart would be pounding out of his chest but his body spoke for him.___

_"Because it's my purpose to guide you." He breathed._

Draco was sucked out of the dream and slammed back in to his own body. He sat up abruptly and looked over at Hermione who was still passed out. He stumbled to his feet and climbed on to the bed next to her. Slowly, he pulled back the covers from under her and wrapped them around her before leaning back against the footboard at the bottom of the bed.

Draco's breathing managed to level out a bit as he remembered that this wasn't the first dream like this. At times he'd wake up with vague memories of dreams like this but they'd never made him pass out and be fully conscious before.

He went over the conversation he and Hermione had, she had been having these dreams quite often by the sounds of it, with him in. Draco was confused as to why she didn't recognise him. He sat there staring at Hermione, waiting for her to come around, wondering if she would recognise him from the dream when she woke. He made sure that she was breathing still and leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her face moved in to his palm and a small smile crept on to her lips. Slowly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Draco?" She whispered. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I came to check on you and you seemed to have passed out. It's a good thing I came when I did, you started to sink." draco said with concern in his voice, his palm still against her cheek.

Hermione looked at the ceiling as she tried to remember. "All I can remember is the dream..."

"And?" Draco asked, his eyes pleading that she would remember him. Her own meeting his.

"The usual." She smiled. Draco felt his heart sink slightly in a bit of frustration that she didn't know it was him. But it confused him why it mattered so much. He didn't understand why he wanted her to. It's not like he could tell her though. 'Hey Hermione, you know that dream you had last night, that was me.' It's a bit evasive and weird.

"Oh." Hermione gasped as she looked down and realised she was only in a towel. "Um, give me a minute?" She asked blushing slightly. Draco grinned and left the room, going to the bathroom to empty the tub and fetch her clothes. He blew out the few candles and made sure the fire would die down in a few hours before knocking on Hermione's door.

"Clear to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione's voice came from the other side. Draco entered and placed her clothes on the small arm chair next to her dresser. He looked over to the bed and she was writing in the dream diary he had given her. He smiled slightly but then had an idea. If she was writing down every dream, maybe he could sneak a look in it to see if she was having the same dreams. There was just a chance that it was a random strange dream, but Draco needed to know if she was dreaming of him and why he was aware of it.

He walked over and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her head. "Night," He smiled and left. Once he was in comfort of his own room, he got undressed and climbed in to bed, leaning back against the cold pillows.

**

A few hours later, Draco was still awake reading through one of the books he had fetched looking up about fallen angels. All myths. Draco threw the book on the floor in annoyance and put his arm over his eyes when he heard a small knock on the door. "Draco, are you awake?" He heard Hermione whisper.

"Yeah, come on in. Are you okay?" He asked as she hurried through the door and climbed in to bed next to him. She nodded and curled up against his cold chest.

"I just feel a bit shaky from earlier still and I don't want to be alone.." She whispered. Draco slid down the silk sheets and wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her close.

"Well I'm always here for you; you can pop by any time. If I'm asleep, just shove me," He said laughing quietly. Hermione snuggled against him and sighed.

"Thank you. For everything, for always being there for me," she whispered and kissed Draco on the cheek. He turned his head and stroked her cheek, she leant closer and pressed her lips to his gently. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her close.

"Like I said, always here for you," He smiled when they broke apart.

**

Draco gasped and jumped slightly as he awoke, gripping the sheets. He kept his eyes closed because he knew if he opened them, the tears would fall. He'd just had the worst nightmare he'd probably ever had.

He lay there, breathing heavily trying to block out the images when he felt Hermione stir and rollover to face him. At that moment, a few tears escaped from between his eyelashes and his eyes stung. Draco felt Hermione wipe it away with her finger gently.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Draco shook his head and turned away, not really wanting Hermione to see him cry. "What's wrong?" She asked putting her arm around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"It's these nightmares I keep having..." He muttered, thankful his voice sounded normal.

"About your mother?" she asked, her voice kind. Draco shook his head again. He wiped his eyes and made sure they wouldn't leak anymore and turned on to his back. Hermione was propped up on her elbow and she looked down at him with slightly worried eyes.

"Well, you know how she went...insane?" Draco started, reluctant to use that word. "And she started to get this idea that I was a fallen Angel or whatever?" He didn't really want to say this to Hermione but he really wanted to get it off his chest. "Well, lately, I've been having these dreams where I live in the Heavens and I did something wrong so the Archangel rips my wings off and I'm banished to the mortal realm where I'm suffocated by darkness." Draco took a deep breath as he realised something.

The dream was basically the paintings his mother painted. He shook his head as he told himself he was probably only having these dreams in the first place because he had seen the paintings.

"When the darkness takes over me, it feels like Voldemort." He breathed and glanced over at Hermione who was frowning slightly.

"Maybe it's some kind of metaphor." She sat up and crossed her legs as she explained it to Draco, well she wasn't the smartest witch for nothing. "See, maybe you living in Heaven and being an Angel simply represents your life before Voldemort. Before your mother became insane and everything was normal, and when your wings are ripped off, that just represents when your mother was taken away from you and you began your descent in to darkness and Voldemort took control of your life." She finished.

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. "Maybe. That would make a lot more sense," Except the scars on my back and the dreams. "Yeah, I mean she was never happy with the decisions Voldemort made that included me. That could have just pushed her over the edge and she started saying I was a fallen Angel because I had just simply fallen from my previous life..." Draco trailed off and leaned back against the pillows. "It's just so confusing.."

Hermione slid back under the covers and curled up next to him. "It would be. Anything that includes Voldemort would be, he's just so twisted and evil. The wizard version of Hitler."

Draco sighed and put his arms around Hermione. "Sorry for waking you," He whispered. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She was about to pull away but Draco leaned in, pressing her back against the bed, he ran his hands through her hair and placed the other on the side of her waist and slid it under her top slightly.

Hermione didn't move his hand away, which he was grateful of, and ran her hand up the arm he was supporting himself with, trailing it along his shoulder and in to his hair, her touch sending slight shivers down his spine. Draco felt Hermione's tongue press at his lips gently, he felt himself smile in the kiss and slid his own through.

She pulled him closer to her and entwined their fingers together with the hand that wasn't pulling his hair gently. They pulled apart, breathing deeply and Draco rested his head on the pillow next to hers, a small smile on her lips and she looked down at their still laced fingers.

**A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Really getting in to the plot now! R&R x**


	19. Your Life Is A Lie

[Draco]

The next morning, Draco has woken up early and gone for a walk. His mind was too overloaded for him to sleep and he got fed up of just lying there. Walking around the castle was interesting at 4am, it was quiet and just looked magical from the morning sun. For some reason, Draco ended up standing in front of the Headmaster's office.

He'd walked around for a good half an hour thinking about what Voldemort had said and what he should do about it. He was utterly confused about everything so he went to the wisest man he knew. Draco said the password and climbed the steps. He stood in front of the door realising it was stupidly early and the Headmaster was probably asleep...

"Come on in Mr Malfoy." Draco jumped when a voice spoke from behind him. He snapped around to see Dumbledore stepping off the revolving staircase. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow and followed him in to the warm office. Dumbledore opened the curtains to the few windows and then sat behind his desk and offered Draco a chair.

"So, to what do I owe this early visit?" He asked.

"I need your help." Now it was Dumbledore's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The other night, I overheard my father and The Dark Lord talking about me." Draco repeated the conversation he had heard and paused. "Then there's the paintings my mother drew which relates to it and I don't know what to do." He sighed looking at the floor.

"Draco, what do you think of the story about the Red Children?" Dumbledore asked calmly and waved his wand to make a 2 cups, 2 saucers and small tea pot appear and poured them both a cup.

"Myths, fairytales." Draco shrugged and took the cup out of politeness.

"Fairytales?" Dumbledore asked slightly shocked.

Draco felt a confused frown pull at his face. "Yeah, my mother read it to me from a very early age.." That made Dumbledore look even more shocked.

"Draco, 'The Red Children' has horror and bloody violence and sex and a few aspects of Satanism. I highly doubt many people see it as a fairytale." He said arching his fingers together. "Compare it to something from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. It's more of a horror story than anything." He stared at Draco sadly.

"I never really noticed that before." He said thinking hard. "I was always intrigued by the Guardians." Draco said looking back up to Dumbledore, who sighed and stood up. He walked around the desk and sat on the corner in front of Draco.

"Draco, you must understand that I am risking a lot from what I am about to tell you. Not for my safety, but for yours and Miss Granger's." Draco frowned, utterly confused at what he meant. "When the eldest son of my family becomes a man, he is told something by his father. Something that has been passed down for centuries and we are one of the few families that know about this left in the world." Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath. "The story of the Red Children is no myth. Over a thousand years ago, it really happened."

Draco froze in shock. _WHAT?_ His mind did all the freaking out for him. "So, all that time ago, there really was a war between Zane and Ethan?" He asked. "Those things really existed?" He voice was low and quiet, the only way he could keep it sounding calm. Dumbledore nodded slowly and Draco leaned back in his chair, running his hands though his hair.

"So..." His face creased with confusion as everything processed in his mind. _The Guardians only appear when one of the Children have been awoken...Draco must be around someone who's a descendant. If by chance Narcissa was right and he is a fallen..._Draco thought back to the painting of him, facing away, walking in to darkness. He remembered seeing thin, red lines that dripped slightly with blood on his back that formed an upside down 'V'.

"I can tell you realise those scars on your back aren't from surgery when you were born." Dumbledore said quietly. Draco lifted his head slowly.

"But, it's impossible.." He breathed, praying that this was some sick dream.

Dumbledore shook his head and stood up once more, walking over to one of the bookshelves that covered one of the walls and took out a thick book. He flicked through the pages and placed the book on the desk in front of Draco. "From what I can gather, you are the reincarnated descendant of Artemis, The fallen Angel who later became The Archangel." He pointed to the aged drawing.

Draco saw an incredibly handsome man, sitting on a throne, his dark wings spread out behind him. On the steps below him were two more people. One was a beautiful woman who had white wings, but they were a lot smaller than the man on the throne and to her left, the opposite side of the throne was a boy who must have been the same age as Draco. He had elegant black wings spread out behind him as he leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees. The boy wasn't smiling, in fact he wasn't showing any facial emotion which made him all the more recognisable.

"He looks exactly like me.." Draco whispered.

"That is Sariel. Angel of guidance, son of Artemis the Archangel and Hadraniel, Angel of love." Dumbledore said slowly so Draco could take all this in.

"So, you're telling me that I'm the reincarnation of Sariel. A Guardian?" Draco asked breathing deeply. Dumbledore nodded. "How did my mother know?"

"Visions in her dreams. Mother's intuition? Her insanity wasn't an illness. The easiest way to explain this is if you pretend that Hadraniel possessed your mother at times, causing her to go insane and forget things. But she only did this because seeing such a powerful force like Voldemort use you like that was killing your previous mother. It reminded her too much of what happened before in your previous life."

Draco sat there for a minute, trying to think, to see if he could remember anything from his past life. "The darkness." He muttered. "The darkness called out to me..Sariel and he fell for their tricks but when he realised, it was too late and he had already been banished and fell." He saw small flashes of a dark mist and saw the wings being ripped off the boy, his scars burning.

"I think it wasn't only the Angel of Love's influence, your mother loved you an incredible amount and she was deeply saddened by Voldemort using you. Her own feelings were entwined with Hadraniel's which probably increased her insanity. I'm sorry." Dumbledore said quietly.

Draco took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I don't believe this. It's just so..." Draco trailed off and looked at the floor.

Dumbledore let the silence pass for a few minutes before speaking again. "Do you ever feel like the walls seem to restrict you, they suffocate you and the only place you're ever truly relaxed is when you're out in the open? Or flying on your broom?"

"Lately, yes. I always loved flying but...ever since she left, it seems to be getting harder to stay inside." Draco said quietly but then something struck him. "The Fallens were immortal weren't they? So how can I be a reincarnation?"

"The darkness. Sariel fell in love with a girl on earth and when he asked his father if he could go down to her, Artemis forbade it which made Sariel angry. The darkness offered to overthrow Artemis with Sariel's help and then he would be able to bring the girl up to Heaven with him. He was always in his father's shadow even though he was destined for great things and the darkness offered him everything he wanted, but when Artemis found out and banished him, it made the Darkness angry that Sariel hadn't managed to kill his father and so it made him mortal anyway but killed the girl right in front of him and eventually he died." Dumbledore said slowly.

Draco clutched his head as everything started to become too much for him. "I think...I-I need to..let this sink in." He muttered and stood up, leaving the room. Draco walked speedily back to the common room through the empty castle, everything looking a lot more forlorn that is had half an hour ago. Slamming the portrait door a little harder than he meant to, he ran to his room.

Hermione was sound asleep still, he stood in front of his long mirror. His face was pale and clammy, his eyes had dark circles under them and his lips were cracked and dry. With hands trembling, Draco took off his jumper and shirt and turned around slowly. His scars burned against his back, gleaming in the faint sunlight that streamed through the windows. He felt his breath stop short, when dim memories of his, long, dark wings being ripped off seeped in to his mind.

His entire life had been a lie. Everything.

"Why. Why now am I remembering?" He muttered.

**A/N Hope everyone is liking the story and that all that wasn't soo confusing :) R&R****  
**


End file.
